Awakened my version
by Inmylalaland
Summary: This is my own version of awakened the eight book of the house of night series  i dont own anything  PLEASE read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Stark_

I opened my eyes; my vision was still black however I knew I wasn't in the otherworld anymore. I blinked and my vision cleared. I was still in Sgiach's castle, Zoey was there, she was standing next to me, her eyes were closed and she was smiling at who knows what. She was completely beautiful, she had all of her marks back and she wasn't pale and dead like. I couldn't be happier to see her back I couldn't imagine a world without her. I wanted to stay there and look at her forever however I needed to hear her. "Zoey?" I said. She opened her eyes and her smiled got bigger. "Hello my guardian" she said. _My guardian,_ she called me her guardian! I felt like starting to cry of happiness however I managed to control myself. "Hello my queen" I said smiling at her. "Your friends will meet you later go to your room and have some rest you must be tired" Sgiach said to Aphrodite and Darius. Aphrodite looked mad. "Hey we want to be with Zoey and …." "Thank you Sgiach we would like to see Zoey and Stark latter if it is ok with you" Darius thank goddess cut her off. "You will be able to speak with your friends later on now please go to your bedroom" Sgiach said smiling. Aphrodite opened her mouth to say something but Darius grabbed her hand and walked towards the door. I glanced at Zoey again, her eyes wouldn't stop moving around the room. I remembered she didn't know where she was. "We are in the Isle of Woman, Sgiach is like the queen of all warriors I will tell you more later" I whispered to her. She looked at me with questioning eyes. I smiled at her, damn it I loved her she was completely beautiful and I was completely happy to have her back. Then what Seoras had said about Zoey shot me. "_Perhaps not as her love" _I looked at Zoey she looked distant, and she was biting her lip. "Zoey?" I tried to sit but she slowly pushed down. "I'm ok, don't get up" she said. Then I noticed it. Pain. It was still there and it still was horrible, I looked down at my bare chest, the wound were still there and very red however they weren't bleeding anymore; Zoey had probably done that with her water affinity. The wounds hurted a lot but I didn't care I needed to know if Zoey still loved me. Having her back was already great however I needed to know, I had only known her for a few weeks but that was enough for me to love her to the point of giving my life if it was to save hers. "Stark, are you ok?" Zoey sounded concerned. "Yeah, just a little tired" I lied. "Young guardian, congratulations for your victory" Sgiach said smiling at me as Seoras her guardian helped me stand. My legs felt like jelly, my wound hurted like hell, and I would have probably fell and braked my butt if Seoras hadn't been holding me. "Thanks Sgiach" I managed to say. "Seoras take the young guardian and his queen to their room." Sgiach ordered. "Yes my queen" Seoras said as he unfortunately let me go. "Follow me please."

We left the room and started walking, Seoras walked in front of us giving us enough space for us to talk without him hearing. However I was to nervous to talk. What if she didn't love me anymore, what if sh- she only saw me as her guardian? Shit what would I do if that happened? Stay as her guardian and pretend I am ok?, turn into a monster?, die in depression? "This is your room, rest, blessed be."Seoras said. "Blessed be" we both answered. Before leaving Seoras gave me a look, I tried to ignore it. Zoey grabbed my hand "Stark, what is wrong?" She looked really worried. "Um nothing" I lied, again. "Stark you are a bad liar you know?" I sighted. "It's nothing you need to worry about." I said. "Stark," she move closer to me, I felt my stomach flip I had no idea why it made me so nervous to have her close I mean I had drank from her and well we had make out sections but it made me nervous. I swallowed, "tell me what is wrong it does matter." I was in shock, maybe, just maybe she still loved me, I hoped so. "When I arrived here Seoras said that even if I managed to bring you back I- I would be your warrior but maybe not your love." I blurted. Zoey just stared at me, SHIT what have I just done! I shouldn't have said that I shouldn't have told her SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!

"Sorry, I told you it wasn't important!" I cried. I moved so I wasn't touching her anymore. However the wall was there and I would have hit myself with it if Zoey hadn't grabbed my hand and for me not to. "Stark," she said, "don't be sorry, I am not mad at you, it's just it bothers me you thought I wouldn't love you after all you did for me." It was my turn to be in shock. "So, um you, still well," fuck, why did I say that, I was definitely screwing everything up. "Yes, I love you James Stark, I couldn't stop loving you even if I tried to." She kissed me; I couldn't believe I was so stupid to think she would hate me or just not talk to me or whatnot, I kissed her back. I was filled with such a happiness I thought was impossible, she still loved me! I felt happy completely happy, my arms went around her; against her lips whispered "I love you Zoey," I kissed her again and added "and don't call me James." She laughed and kissed me back. I couldn't help myself I didn't care if it hurt I pressed her body tighter against mine. The kiss got harder and more passionate. I didn't want to stop, I missed her too much, I loved her more than anything, I kissed her hard and she kissed me back. Passion exploded around us. I slowly lifted her shirt to her waist with one of my hands so I could touch her skin, my other hand was playing with her hair, her hands went around my neck, I kissed her for what seemed forever, I loved her, and never wanted to stop.

_Zoey_

There I was in an ancient hallway of a castle in a very hot make out session with Stark. Would I usually care? Hell yes….. Did I care? Hell no, not at all. I only wanted to be with him, I was happy in his arms, I meant what I said, I loved him seriously loved him, hell I probably loved him even more than I used to. Kissing him I felt alive, happy, loved, I didn't have the awkward feeling of having many boyfriends it was only Stark and me, and yes I was destroyed about not having Heath it made me terribly sad that he was dead, but I really didn't want to think about it I knew he wouldn't like me to live with that for the rest of my life, so I kissed Stark and concentrated on him and how important I was for him and he was for me, I loved him, and I knew it was the right thing. I was in my mental babble when someone cleared her throat. "Okay so I leave you two alone five minutes and you are already soaking faces?" Aphrodite said with a huge smile on her face. She came and pulled us into a huge hug. "Aphrodite can't breathe." I said smiling back at her. "Good, you almost gave me a heart attack and left me with a crying nerd herd and a warrior with a broken heart and un-functioning brain!" Aphrodite snorted and smiled at me. Stark's face got pink. I squeezed his hand and smiled at him. "Priestesses," Darius walked towards us with a smile in his face, he hugged me thank goddess not as hard as Aphrodite. "Hi" I said and smiled back to him. "Zoey there is a nerd heard waiting for your call, and you better hurry up because they already called me like twenty times!" Aphrodite said. "Ok just give me a second," I looked at Stark, "I'm going with Aphrodite for a few minutes don't wait for me you must be tired just go to sleep, kay?" "Fine hurry up my lady" he answered and kissed me but we were interrupted by Aphrodite who grabbed my arm and pulled me "Common you will have plenty of time to soak faces later."

We went towards Aphrodite's and Darious' room. Aphrodite handed me her phone and I marked the number. "Aphrodite! Were is Zoey!" five persons said all at once. "Um, sorry but I am not Aphrodite." I said, happy to hear my friends again. "Zoey!" they all screamed and the questions began.

"Are you ok?" "What happened?" "Did Kalona die?" "What about Neferet?" "Did Stark reach you?" "Is he ok?" "What happened to you two?"

"GUYS!" I stopped the questioning "I am ok yes Stark reached me he is also ok, I have no idea what happened to Kalona don't worry when we get there we will tell you the details." "Gosh Z! We thought you were well um going to die or something like that." Jack said. "You should have seen Stark," Erin said, "Yep, he definitely lost it while you were gone. Every time you saw him you didn't know if to slap him or start crying." Shaune finished. "Ditto twin." Erin said. Gosh it must have really sucked for Stark, I thought. "When are you guys coming back?" Daimen asked. "I don't really know, but not much I promise." Aphrodite grabbed the phone. "Nerd heard time to hang off" she said and closed the phone. "Aphrodite, what happened while I was gone? I mean to everyone." I asked. "Well," she started "first the nerd herd freaked there were tears and sobs and gay stuff. I well I guess I also got a little freaked, you seemed alive, cold and pale but alive, however Stark said your soul had shatter that he felt it." Aphrodite stopped and took a slow breath. SHIT STARK FELT IT! I had totally forgotten about that. "Aphrodite what happened to Stark?" I asked trying to make my voice sound calm. Aphrodite sighted. "You should have seen him, he wouldn't stop crying and saying it was his fault and he was a terrible warrior, Darius had to get him of Neferet in front of the council, he seriously looked like living crap." she said. The thought of it squeezed my heart. I sighted. "I need to talk to him." "Yep, you should, and I am glad you still are all crazy about him otherwise he would probably kill himself, I am positive if he hadn't found out he might be able save you he would have burn himself or something like that." she said. I sighted. "Bye, I really need to talk to him." "Fine." she said and then hugged me. Darius took me back to my room.

The room was huge; it had a huge bed, a huge closet, a sofa, a mini fridge, and even a desk. Stark had fallen asleep in the sofa. I walked toward him, he looked peaceful, and I could notice the huge relief in his face. I bent and slowly kissed his forehead. He smiled and opened his eyes. "Hi." he said. "Hey." I said and smiled back. "Everything ok back in Italy?" he asked. "Yep, a million questions to answer when we get back but yeah, everything ok." I answered. Stark smiled and stood, he slowly pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead. "I love you Zoey" he whispered in my ear. I smiled and relaxed in my guardians arms. "Stark" I whispered. "Yeah my queen?" he said. "Aphrodite told me everything that happened while I was gone." I said. Stark looked away like he couldn't hold my gaze anymore. "I am sorry Zoey" he said. I put my hand in his cheek. "Don't be sorry, I would have done the same, but, if something happens to me I don't want you to kill yourself or say it's your fault" I said tryng to help him feel better. "I know Zoey, but I-I don't want I, I couldn't live in a world without you I couldn't stand it Z." I felt the urge to cry and hold him in my arms and recon fort him, but I couldn't I needed to talk to him I couldn't if I was crying. "Stark, please promise if something ever happens to me you won't do anything stupid like kill yourself ok? Please." He hold both of my hands and looked at me straight in the eye, his eyes were filled with sorrow, regret and hope. "Zoey if something happened to you I wouldn't have a reason to live, I can't promise that." he said slowly. "Please." I whispered. He sighted, "The only way I could promise that is if you promise that you won't do something stupid if I had to die for you" I thought for a second, if Stark died for me, yes I definitely wouldn't be able to stand it, no I couldn't promise that, especially if I knew that if I did it would be a lie. I sighted. "No, I can't promise you that Stark" I finally said. "Then please don't make me promise you that Zoey." he said. "Stark." I said getting closer. "Yeah?" he said doing the same. "I love you my guardian" I whispered against his lips. I kissed him, he kissed me back. He held me tight against him, rapping his arms around my waist wile my hands stayed in his face slowly stroking his cheeks with my fingers. I started to cry, I couldn't help myself, I cried for Heath, for Stark, for my friends and for myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Okay, I know I said I wanted at least five reviews to update, but her is the thing, I know what it feels to really want to keep reading something so for all the people that read my first chapter here it goes chapter 2! Ily All! REVIEW!**

**Chapter 2**

_Aphrodite_

I had a zillion things in my mind. First well obviously I was happy for having Zoey back, I was happy for Stark, even if he looked like a hamburger he was happy that was obvious, he had saved Zoey and she still loved him, shit, I wonder what would have happened to him if Zoey didn't love him. I shook my head trying to clear my mind.

Darius entered the room. "Hey hotness" I said smiling at him. "Hello my beauty" he answered and kissed me. Damn it I really loved him! The way his kisses made me feel. I had stop worrying about the sex part with him long ago, I was happy we hadn't have it jet. I was getting to know him and I loved him really loved him. "Is Zoey ok?" I asked him. "Yes she is in her room now." he answered. "And Stark?" I asked. "He was as sleep; he must be tired it was a hard journey to the otherworld" Darius answered. "No doubt about that," I agreed, then sighted. "What is wrong my love?" Darius asked. "It's just I am worried for those two, considering that what they do could affect us, all of us." I said looking into his eyes. "I don't understand, did you have a vision I don't know about?" he said concerned. "No, no it's not that, I mean if Stark did something stupid and something happened to him, what Zoey does would affect us all, I-I don't know how to explain it." I said. "I understand, yes it is a good reason to be worried." he said, it was awesome the way he always understood me. "I can't understand why our lives are so damn complicated!" I said. "Well my love at least we are not alone." he slowly said smiling at me. I couldn't help my smile he made me smile, he was really sweet. "I love you" I blurted. "I love you too my lady." he said and kissed me.

_Stark_

I had finally managed to make Zoey stop crying. She was asleep, it was great to have her back; to see her smiling, to be able to kiss her and have her kiss me back, even to see her cry was great it made me know she was there she was feeling again. She looked beautiful when she slept. She was back, I had gotten her back, I could repeat that forever and never get bored of it.

She was smiling, I was glad she wasn't having any type of nightmare. I could feel exactly what she felt, and don't get me wrong I am not stalking her or something like that, it's hard not to notice her feelings when they get to you like a slap in the face.

I was real tired I hadn't have a good peaceful sleep since well, Zoey's soul shattered. I closed my eyes and instantly fell asleep. I immediately started to dream.

_I was in a hill I could feel the wind blow against my face, it was a wonderful dream I didn't want to open my eyes, I wanted to stay there forever. I closed my eyes and concentrate on the peacefulness of the place. "Open your eyes." said a woman's voice. It wasn't Zoey's like y would have liked, this voice was harsh and evil, wait… evil? "NEFERET!" I opened my eyes, she was there looking at me with her eyes full of hate and anger. "What are you doing here!" I screamed at her. "I am here to give you a message from my consort Erebus" she said with an evil smile. "He is not Erebus, he is just a fucker in mortal that betrayed the goddess." my voice was cold. "You ruined everything for me twice, don't speak to me like that you don't want me to get mad." she warned. She was right, I had ruined her plans, I wasn't in a position where I could be saying stupid stuff. "What is the message Neferet." I said. Her eyes glowed. _

"_Hello guardian" the person in front of me was definitely Neferet though it sounded just like Kalona. He can't get into my dreams while sleeping with Zoey so he will send me his message with Neferet I thought. "Kalona" I said. "I am glad you recognized me." he said with a teasing voice. "What do you want Kalona" I said. "I am here to give you a warning, she belongs to me don't forget that guardian, you will have to chose whether you leave what's mine or suffer the consequences because I will not share her if she is not mine no one will have her." he said in a harsh voice, it took me a few seconds to understand, if he didn't have Zoey for himself he would kill her. NO, THAT CANT HAPPEN. "You will so not touch her!" I screamed to him. I began to run towards him but somehow an endless darkness caught me and soon I was falling…_

I woke up breathing hard. "It wasn't real, it wasn't real." I said to myself. I looked at Zoey thank goddess she was still asleep. "Shit" I said. Kalona would kill Zoey if she stayed with me, so I would have to leave her to protect her, ether way he was planning to take her away from me; I wasn't going to accept that. Zoey giggled. I freezed, but she was still asleep. "Seems like she is having better luck with the dreams than me." I said smiling at her. I looked at the clock it was 3:00p.m. , I needed some sleep and I needed it now. I sighted. "Stark" Zoey said and giggled again. She was dreaming about me? I looked at Zoey she smiled and giggled again. I laughed in my mind; I was so going to ask her what she was dreaming about in the morning, however right now I was really, really tired.

I tried to relax and closed my eyes. I was almost asleep when someone wrapped her arms around me. I opened my eyes to see Zoey smiling by my side with her arms wrapped around my waist, but her eyes closed. I smiled, I wasn't going to let Kalona ruin this, I loved Zoey, and I wasn't letting anyone take her away from me, anyone not even a fucking fallen immortal. I wrapped my arms around Zoey and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Zoey_

I woke up in my guardians arms. He was asleep, so I softly moved and walked towards the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked awful. My hair was a mess and I had bags under my eyes. I took my clothes of entered the shower.

The hot water felt awesome against my body, I haven't taken a bath since who knows how many days. I left the shower and rapped the towel around my body, I cheeked if Stark was still asleep, fortunately he was so I got out and went to the closet there was clean cloth for both of us on two boxes. I grabbed the box that said Zoey and entered the bathroom.

I opened the box and found a bra and panties, a pair of jeans and a purple t-shirt with white and purple converse all my size. I put the clothes on and walked out the bathroom combing my messed up and still wet hair. Stark was sitting in the bed he was smiling.

"Hey" I said and smiled back at him. I sat next to him. His smile got wider. "What?" I asked confused. "Dreaming about my hot body last night?" he said smiling that cocky smile of his I hearted so much. "Um, no?" I lied looking away.

The truth was I HAD dreamed about him but I definitely didn't want him to know. He laughed, "Did you know you talk when you are sleeping?" he said and kissed me. Hell! Had he hear me? "I don't" I lied again. He just smiled and pulled me closer. "You look better" he said. "Well I guess I do I finally took a shower and got some rest last night." I said.

He kissed my forehead. "Sgiach left some food in the fridge, I'll take a shower if you don't mind." he said standing and walking towards the closet. "Ok, think she left brown pop?" I asked. "Z I don't think it's healthy to take brown pop for breakfast" he said smiling at me. "Well I don't really care, I just came back from the otherworld, I am in my right to have junk for breakfast if I want to." I said grabbing a can of brown pop I found in the fridge. He laughed, "Fine." He kissed me one more time and headed to the bathroom.

I drank my brown pop and got some cocoa puffs. I remembered when I used to discuss with Steavie Ray about cereal. I smiled, I missed her, I missed being normal. However I wasn't I couldn't change that not at this point. I sighted. I didn't even want to think about Kalona and the council, especially Neferet. She had ruined my life, she had taken away everything I loved and cared about many times. I thought about Aphrodite's visions, by the moment it was clear I was probably going to end up destroying Kalona than being with him and destroying my friends and guardian/boyfriend. I didn't know what to do, Aphrodite said I had told Kalona something and he disappeared, but what? What could I have said that made that happen? I sighted.

"Zoey, stop stressing!" Stark screamed from the bathroom. "Stop stalking!" I answered and then laughed. Stark also laughed and opened the door from the bathroom. He was putting on his shirt. He walked towards me smiling and pressed his lips against mine kissing me softly.

Darius and Aphrodite entered the room. "Gosh you've got no idea how much it bothers me to see you two soaking faces all the time." Stark smiled against my lips and kissed me harder. I laughed and pushed him to see Aphrodite seeing us with mad eyes.

"Hey Aphrodite, Darius." I said smiling. "Shut up," Aphrodite snorted, "When are we leaving?"she said. "I don't know Aphrodite I think Stark and I need to talk to Sgiach before leaving." I looked at Stark he, nodded. "Well fine hurry up I want to go home, or to Italy or whatever I don't like losing all the fun." she said. "I don't think their having fun." Stark said. "Neither do I" I agreed. "Well whatever I want to go back and talk to the council now." Aphrodite said. "I just want to rub on their face that I _could_ bring you back." Stark said. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "Yeah you could, they shouldn't have doubt it." I said and kissed him. "SHIT! Stop it! Get your hands of each other five minutes, goddess!" Aphrodite screamed at us. I laughed and looked at her.

"Fine, Stark and I will go look for Sgiach and talk to her, after that we go back to Italy and rub in the councils faces I came back and convince them Kalona and Neferet are total bitches, after that we go home. Objections?" I said.

"No." "Not at all." "Sounds good to me." were the answers. "Okay then its settled, Stark lets go."

Stark and I walked throw the castle holding hands and admiring the ancient castle. The place was beautiful it made me feel peace and power at the same time. It looked enchanted, I felt like in a fairytale. We arrived to a huge door were Sgiach was supposed to be.

I turned to face Stark. "We will ask her the important stuff and inform her we have to leave, the faster we do it the best, kay?" I said. "Yep, lets go." Stark opened the door to the huge room we had been yesterday.

"Merry meet Zoey, Stark" Sgiach said. "Merry meet" we both answered. "Young queen I see you are better." Sgiach said smiling. "Yeah, I mean yes I am." I said, shit I was so screwing this up. Stark squeezed my hand. "Relax" he whispered against my ear. "You must be leaving soon and you want some more information about your new bond?" gosh she read minds too! "Um yes, how did you know?" I asked stupidly. Sgiach smiled. "You are in my palace a know stuff." in other words if I am here she can read my mind.

"Merry meet" said Seoras that was now standing behind Sgiach. "Merry Meet" we both said. "Seoras please prepare everything for their journey." Sgiach ordered her guardian. "Yes my queen." Seoras answered. "Darius could help." I said "Zoey is right Seoras, the warrior could help you, he is in his room with the prophetess." Sgiach said. "I will look for him." Seoras said as he walked towards the door. "Now, about your bond," Sgiach started, "a guardians bond with his queen is a bond that can only be broken by death or by the queen's and guardian's will, this bond is even stronger than the one of a warrior. Now both, the queen's and the guardian's blood are joined, which means if the queen or the guardian gets hurt the blood from the other will cure it, any kind of injure." In other words, if Stark got hurt, like he had with the arrow and the elements and all that, he would have to drink from me to get better. "Also the bloodlust of the blood of the other is almost impossible to hold, if the one bleeding wants it to be that way." Sgiach continued. "I don't understand."I said, Sgiach smiled, "If your guardian was injured, and he refused to drink from you, you could make a cut on yourself and wish for your guardian to drink from it, for him it would be impossible to stop his bloodlust." she said. Stark sighted. "Oh" I said smiling at him. "You can also know where the other one is by letting your bond guide you; it is just like with a warrior except that this is more physical, in this bond you," she said staring at me, "can feel your guardians emotions only if he is in danger, and you," she said looking at Stark, "can always feel your lady's feelings even when they are not strong." I must have looked really upset about that because Sgiach smiled at me and said, "Until you know to control the ones you want your guardian to know about." she said. "Oh." I said feeling like a complete idiot. "You also depend on each other now, it is physical, if you are not together it is like a part of you is gone." Ja! I knew it! "This is the most important things you should know, the rest you will learn it with time." Sgiach said.

"It is all ready." Seoras said from the door. "Merry part, good luck, Nyx's sons." Sgiach said.

"Merry part" we answered as we left with Seoras. "Everything was sent to the helicopter, you will have to walk to it though." Seoras informed. "It is ok, thanks." Stark answered. "Your friends are waiting for you in the entrance." Seoras said. "Again, thanks." I said. We walked in silence toward the entrance of the castle. "It was just about time." Aphrodite snorted. "I must leave you now, blessed be" Seoras said as we walked outside the castle. "Blessed be" we all said. Seoras left.

"Um, so where are we supposed to go?" I asked feeling completely lost. "Italy duh!" Aphrodite said smiling at me. Stark laughed. "Don't worry Z, we will guide you." Stark said as he held my hand. "Ok." I said.

All the way to were the helicopter waited for us we talked about random stuff like pizza and movies. When we finally got in the helicopter I fell asleep instantly in Stark's arms, the warm touch of his body felt good, really good, it made me feel safe and loved, I didn't have any nightmares during my few hours of sleep.

I was sound asleep when I heard warm voice whispering things in my ear. "We are here, it's all ok we are in our room you fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you up, but you need to get something to eat my lady." Starks warm voice woke me up. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the smiling face of my guardian. I smiled back. We were back in Italy in our room; Stark and I were the only ones there.

"Where are the others?" I asked. "They all wanted to wake you up and ask all their questions, I thought you needed some sleep so I tried to get them to wait, they didn't hear so Aphrodite interfered and moved them." Stark said, humor in his eyes. I giggled, "It must have been fun to see their faces." I said "It was." he answers smiling his cocky smile at me. I was actually getting to heart his cockiness, I smiled at the thought of how much I was getting to love Stark. "Thinking about me?" he said, grinning at me. "Stark when I smile it doesn't mean I am thinking about you." I said grinning back at him. "Not always." he said. I laughed. "You have a one track mind Stark." I said. Stark smiled as he handed me a sandwich and brown pop. "Thanks" I said. "The council will meet you in two hours by the way." he said sitting next to me.

The council, I really didn't want to face them, I didn't want to see Kalona or Neferet, I wanted to be normal, eagerly. I sighted. Stark rapped his hands around me. "It will be ok, you are not alone on this." he said trying to make me feel better, I must admit it did work, he was right I wasn't alone, I had my friends and my goddess on my side. "Thanks." I said smiling at him. "Nothing to worry about my lady." he said smiling back at me.

I ate my sandwich as we talked about many stuff, mainly what happened while I was gone.

"Well I guess it is good to know we have someone of the council on our side." I said. "It is helpful." Stark agreed.

"Stark common!" Shaune screamed from the other side of the door, "Yeah I think she already slept enough let us in!" Erin said. Stark stood and opened the door. Daimen, Jack, the twins, Darius and Aphrodite entered the room. "Hi- "Zoey!" Jack said as he pulled me to a hug. "Hey" I said smiling at him. "Shit Zoey don't ever do that to us again!" Erin said pulling Jack away and pulling me into a hug. "Yeah you scared the crap out of us!" Shaune said hugging me just like her twin. "I won't do it again I promise, now please let me breath." I said smiling at them. "Hey Z!" Daimen said with a smile in his face, he hugged me thank goddess not that hard. "Hey" I said smiling back.

When my friends finally finished hugging me I went to my guardian and allowed him to rap his arm around me. "So now I can answer your questions." I said. "Already took care of that, thank me later." Aphrodite said holding her warriors hand. "Oh, well then let's start planning how to kick Neferet's and Kalona's asses." I said.

"Well we need to remember Aphrodite's visions, the council and well getting burned." Jack said. "Well I already made my choice of not being with Kalona so let's guide ourselves by the other version of the vision." I said. "Were you say something to Kalona that makes him disappear." Daimen said. "But what?" I asked. "No idea." Aphrodite said.

I sighted. "And what about Kramisha?" Erin asked, "Yeah, has she made some new poem?" Shaune asked. "Not that I know, I will call later on." Aphrodite said. "Zoey how and what about the Cherokee legends? Maybe they have something that might be useful." Stark said. "Yeah, you're right maybe my grandma knows something that could help." I said. "Well for now we have some calls to make and a council meeting to go." Darius stated. "Yeah let's make the calls and we can meet here after the meeting." I said. "Ok, let's go." Aphrodite said.

Everybody left except Stark and me. I grabbed my cell phone and marked the number. "I will go bring more of your brown pop, think you might need one later." Stark announced. "Kay thanks I will just call my grandma and go look for you." I said. Stark kissed my forehead and left. "Zoey! I heard what happened are you ok?" my grandma said. "I am grandma don't worry, actually I wanted to ask you something." I said. "Yes my ut-we-igs-ta ?"

I told my grandma about Aphrodite's visions and what happened in Nyx rehalm. "Do you know something that could help?" I asked. "I am afraid not Zoeybird, but I will be thinking about it maybe I can find out something useful for you." she answered. "Thanks grandma I got to go I will have another meeting soon, plus I am afraid that Stark can find Kalona and do something stupid." I sighted. "He loves you Zoey, so do I and your friends, you are very lucky." my grandma said, but she didn't have to, I knew I was. "Thanks grandma take care." I said. "Bye Zoeybird I trust you will find the answer you are looking for." she said. "Thanks grandma." I said, and closed the phone.

I left the room and started looking for Stark. What could I do about Kalona now, what could I say in the meeting with the council, uh, I hate being me! I wish Kalona just disappeared with Neferet. Disappear, that was what I needed to do with Kalona, make him disappear but how? I tried to get that off my mind. My phone vibrate in my pocket. I got it out, I had a message. I opened my phone and read:

Zoey, hey it's me Erik, are you ok? I need to talk w ith you.

Shit, Erik, I really didn't want to talk to him right now, or well never but anyway.

I am ok. I cant talk right now, so bye.

I texted back. I looked around. Shit I had been walking, now I was in the place were a couple of days ago the fallen angel Kalona had killed my consort Heath. I freezed, the place wasn't cold but it sended chills to my back. I remembered Heath, he represented all the good things of my childhood, I missed him, I really wished I had never got imprinted with him, it was my fault he was dead. I didn't save him, I was too late, I shouldn't have brought him, I knew it was too dangerous. I started crying. I felt someone squeeze my shoulders. I turned around to see Stark.

He looked concerned. "Hey." he said. "H-hey." I managed to answer. I couldn't help myself; I threw myself into Stark's arms and started crying harder. He held my gently and slowly stoke my hair just like he did the first night he slept with me to keep Kalona out of my dreams. "It was my fault." I sobbed against Starks chest. "If you are finding someone to blame then blame me, If I hadn't been all pissed and left Heath wouldn't have go to look from me, and he wouldn't have find Kalona." he whispered to my ear. I moved from his arms so I could see his face. "It wasn't your fault, it wasn't anybody's fault, he wasn't supposed to find Kalona." I said. "Then why do you blame yourself?" he answered. I sighted, "I couldn't help him." I said. "You tried, it wasn't your fault it didn't help." Stark said slowly taking my hand. Stark was right, that was something I knew Heath would agree on.

I took a slow breath and cleared my tears. "Thanks for being here." I said smiling at Stark. He smiled back, "No problem, now come on we have a meeting to go and some brown pop to get." Stark rapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer. I smiled, I was lucky to have him.

We walked silently towards the council chamber.


	4. Chapter 4

_Zoey_

We entered the chamber, everybody else was already there, thankfully everybody except Kalona and Neferet. I sighted as we sat. "They will definitely make a scene like always." Aphrodite snorted.

"Well, hell." I said. "I can't say I didn't miss hearing you say that." Stark said smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Stop the flirting you two!" Aphrodite said. I giggled; Stark squeezed my hand and smiled.

"Merry meet!" Duantia said, "May Nyx lend her wisdom guidance to us." "May Nyx lend her wisdom guidance to us." the rest of the room said.

The doors flew open, Neferet and Kalona entered.

"I am truly sorry for coming late, we had a few inconvenient that have already been take care of." Neferet said. "Oh dear Zoey! I am glad you are back." Neferet said with the fakest smile I ever saw on her face.

Stark snorted. I squeezed his hand and gave him a _don't say anything_ look. "Yes, I am back, and I am ready to answer the questions the council might have.

"In that case, Zoey Redbird, the council recognizes you; I see you came back, congratulations." Duantia said looking at me, then Stark, then back to me.

I felt Stark's huge happiness. I squeezed his hand.

Our gazes joined for a second.

"Thanks." I said to Duanita.

"Zoey, it is good to see you, we understand you and your friends must be tired after all that happened, however we called this meeting to know about your opinion on the death of your consort, which I understand was close to you." I very tall woman said, I believe she was Thantos. She looked like a person with a death affinity; don't get me wrong she was beautiful I must say.

"It is good to be back," I said smiling, "I believe my friends might already told you what happened. The man over there who makes himself call Erebus killed him, I saw it, and well…" I said, however my voice broke. I couldn't talk about Heath, even if I tried; it was too hard for me. to even remember it.

Stark slowly stroke my hand trying to make me feel better, it did work I must say.

I took a deep breath, and told all that happened to the council.

"That is ridiculous! Erebus' soul was also shattered how could he do such a thing? Zoey attacked with no reason that is what made his soul shatter." Neferet screamed.

I felt Stark tensed beside me. His eyes were dangerously red; he stared at Neferet with eyes filled of pure hate.

"Stark, calm down we don't need a scene." I whispered.

"I know, but you have no idea how much I want to…" Stark stopped and took a shaky breath.

"I know, calm down, we will not let her go without revenge." I whispered.

Stark smiled, "Fine."

I looked at Neferet she was looking at us, in her eye nothing but pure evil. At her side was Kalona, he was staring at me and Stark with eyes as evil as Neferet's.

Kalona's and Neferet's evil gaze was just too much; I felt chills all around me, I was scared, really scared.

_The council believes us; you won't be able to change that. _I swear I could hear Neferet's voice in my head, as she evilly smiled.

My heart started beating faster, I felt like I wasn't getting any air. I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest.

My vision turned black, soon the only thing I could feel was strong arms around me, and the voices of my friends all around.

_Aphrodite_

Zoey collapsed in her chair.

In no time Stark grabbed her.

She was unconscious.

"Seems like she is weaker than we thought." Neferet said walking towards Zoey.

"Get away from her." I said standing in front of Stark and Zoey.

In no time Darius was by mi side as we blocked Neferet's view for Zoey.

"My dear child, I am a healer I can help the poor Zoey." Neferet said smiling.

"She is a healer; maybe you should let her help Zoey." Duantia said.

"We don't need her help, she caused this." Stark said angrily looking at Neferet.

"Don't be ridiculous guardian; she was not close to her when it happened." Kalona said moving to Neferet's side.

"She wasn't close either when she killed Shekinah." Daimen said.

"She has a mind thing that causes that." Shaune said. "Yep, that means she didn't have to be close to do it." Erin agreed.

"I cannot do such thing, my powers I don't use them for that." Neferet said.

"Yes you can and you do, if you didn't cause this to Zoey then why wouldn't you stop looking at her like if something was about to happen?" I said.

"Ridiculous! The girl is unconscious and we are discussing these subjects!" Neferet said, changing subject.

"She is right; Zoey needs to be cared for right now, Duantia, I believe we should move this meeting for tomorrow when Zoey is stronger." Thantos said.

"Fine, the meeting will be changed for tomorrow, take the young priestesses to the infirmary, Neferet can help her there." Duantia said.

"No way is that going to touch Zoey!" Stark roared.

Shit, he had a big mouth, and once again someone had to save him.

"I don't think it is necessary to use Neferet's healer stuff, Zoey is just weak, some rest and food will do, plus if she is in the infirmary when she wakes up she won't like it." I said.

"I agree, Zoey is still weak from her journey, some rest will do, and there is no need to disturb Neferet." Darius agreed (like always) with me.

"I agree with them, maybe we should allow the girl to rest before doing anything else with her." Thantos said.

"As you wish, Erebus and I are still bussy so if the meeting is over we must leave." Neferet said bowing to the council and disappearing with Kalona.

_Stark_

I took Zoey back to our room.

She looked pale and so fragile I thought she could break is something else happened to her.

Neferet was so going to pay for this!

"You know by staring at her like that you won't wake her up, I think we should slap her." Aphrodite said entering with Darius.

"Of course we won't slap her Aphrodite!" I yelled. Damn it! Didn't she see how fragile Zoey was?

"Stark, I know it is hard considering all that happened this last days but try to calm down, being stressed won't help Zoey. She will be fine she needs rest, and I believe you also do." Darius said.

I sighted. Yes I was tirred but I couldn't sleep until Zoey woke up.

"Fine, where are the other?" I asked noticing I hadn't seen them since the meeting.

"Do you know what time it is? They are asleep, they would come later to check on Zoey." Aphrodite said sitting in the couch.

I glanced at the clock, 10:35 am. Shit! The sun was already out!

"I didn't know it was that late." I said.

"Yep, that is why we came, it was obvious you would be still waiting for Zoey to wake up we thought of coming to get your butt to bed." Aphrodite said.

"I am fine, you should leave, it is late and Zoey will be up soon, I will just wait a while." I said.

"Fine." Aphrodite said walking out.

"We already left you all she might need here, if you need me just call." Darius said walking towards the door.

"Thanks, go to sleep, better not leaving goddess Aphrodite waiting." I said.

"I heard that arrow boy!" Aphrodite yelled from outside.

I smiled, "Good."

Aphrodite and Darius left.

My gaze went direct to Zoey again. She was so pale; maybe she could use some blood. Maybe I should cut my arm and let her drink. I mean she would definitely get stronger.

_But she would be really pissed with you when she finds out._

I sighted, yeah, knowing Zoey she would get really pissed at me. Not that I cared about that if I was helping her but what if she wanted revenge later?

I sighted, again.

"Stark? We- were am I? What happened?" Zoey asked looking really confused.

I smiled with relief. "It's ok, we are in our room, you passed out in the council meeting. Cause: Neferet. Or that my theory." I said.

Zoey's pale lips curved into a smile.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You look terrible Stark, since when don't you sleep?" she said sitting down on my lap.

"Well, I guess since we were on Sgiach castle." I said trying to remember.

"You shouldn't have waited for me to wake up, it seems obvious you needed some sleep." She said rapping her arms around me.

"Well I don't think I would have really slept well knowing you were still lying unconscious by my side." I said doing the same.

Zoey yawned.

"Maybe we should go to sleep now don't you think?"I suggested laying her in the bed.

"Yeah I guess we should. You will stay right?" she asked.

Of course even if you said no I would come and sneak here at night, I thought. "Yeah, I am not planning on letting Kalona into your dreams." I said lying beside her.

She smiled, "Good, I wouldn't have it other way."

I raped my arms around her. She rested her head in my chest.

"Stark?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"I am scared, what if I can't think of something to stop Kalona on time? Wh-what if I am too late to save you guys and the council, and well the world?" she asked.

I didn't know how to answer that. I slowly stroke her hair.

I moved down so I could face her.

"Don't think about that right now ok?" I said kissing her forehead. "We will figure something out to defeat Kalona and Neferet. Aphrodite saw it, you can do it." I said moving to her lips.

I gently stroke her cheekbone and then kissed her.

Some were in the middle of our kiss we both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_Zoey_

I woke up feeling sticky and hot, really hot. I could hear someone screaming my name in the distance.

I opened my eyes to see Stark carrying me. He was screaming my name. His face was all sweaty.

"Zoey common wake up!" Stark screamed desperately, his eyes were now filled with fear.

"What?"

Then realization hit me, Stark was running with me in his arms in the hallways. I could bearly see, there was a lot of smoke all around.

"Stark what the hell is happening?" I asked freaking out.

"The place is on fire, Erin is trying to turn it down with Shaune outside, I went to get something to eat when everything started burning, Darius came and told me that the council was already out, I came for you but the place exploded. I can't find the way out." Stark said in a rush.

"Put me down I will call water." I said.

He hesitated but set me down.

"Water come to me!" I said.

"Were is the exit I can't see anything." I asked trying not to sound freaked.

"I don't know, try to extinguish all of it, and hurry up I can barely breath." Stark said, raping his hands around my waste, like if he thought I would disappear any second.

"O-ok." I said trying to calm myself.

I pointed to the fire in the hallway, "Extinguish the fire." I commanded the element.

The fire disappeared when a bolt of water hit it.

I pointed to the ceiling that was burning. "Could you do it again?" I asked.

Another bolt of water that came from my fingers extinguished the fire in the ceiling.

Then I pointed at the other hallway. Another bolt of water extinguished the fire.

"Let's go." I said starting to run with Stark behind me.

_Where are you guys, are you ok? We extinguished most of the fire here we will go for you in a second. _Daimen's voice echoed in my mind.

"What wrong?" Stark said looking confused and worried.

"Oh, it's nothing, Daimen says he already extinguishing most of the fire outside and they will be here in a few seconds." I said extinguishing more fire in the other hallways.

Stark sighted, "Is the council all outside?" he asked still looking worried.

"I think so, I will ask."I answered, "Air come to me! Tell Daimen we are fine, ask him if the council is outside." I commanded my element.

"Hurry up, we need to move." Stark said grabing my arm.

"Ok, just a second." I said. "Water I will ask you something big but I need you to do it, please extinguish all this fire." I said pointing at all the fire that was all around.

Soon a huge storm started, in a few seconds there was nothing left of the fire.

I lost control of my legs and fell to the floor.

"Zoey!" Stark yelled running to me.

"I- I am ok."I managed to say.

Stark fell to his knees at my side, he pulled me to his arms.

"You don't look ok." he complained.

"I will be fine, I am just tired." I answered resting my head in his perfect chest.

"No, you don't seem fine, Zoey you were already week and you already used even more energy to extinguish the fire, you are about to pass out again, I can't let you, you need blood, take mine." Stark said, moving me so I was now facing him.

In his beautiful chocolate eyes nothing but pure love and concern.

"Stark I-

"Don't try to say no." he cut me off.

I sighted, no he wouldn't let say no that was for sure, if I said no he would just make me.

"Fine but not right now, we still have stuff to do." I said.

He hesitated finally nodded.

"Zoey!" Darius said running towards us followed by Daimen Jack and some erebus sons.

"Hey" I managed to say.

"Zoey you look terrible! are you ok?" Jack said reaching us.

Stark gave me an 'I told you' look. I sighted.

"Yeah fine, just tired, is everything ok out there?" I asked.

"Everybody alive, a few injuries but nothing serius, some erubus sons are already cheking the place to see how bad the damages are." Darius informed.

"Oh ok then." I said relaxing a little.

"Zoey you really don't look good, you should go to sleep, the council has a few properties here were we will go to sleep tonight, maybe you and Stark should go." Daimen said looking really worried.

"Hey I am really not that bad, you guys should stop worrying about me so much." I said kind of annoyed.

"Priestesses you don't look good at all, you are too weak, you are not ready to do anything else." Darius said.

"That's why she is leaving." Stark said, standing up with me in his arms carrying me bride style.

"Stark put me down I am ok, I really don't need to go there-

"I will take her; just tell me where to go." Stark said cutting me off.

"I will lead you." said a warrior.

"Take Aphrodite with you, she dosent have to stay here she is also tired." Darius said.

Well atleast I wasn't going alone.

"Ok lets go." Stark said still carieng me in his arms.

"You know I can walk." I said.

"It don't really care." Stark said.

I sighted.

"Hey just relax ok?" Stark insisted.

"Fine." I mumbeled.

I rested my head in his shoulder. I closed my eyes and instantly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_Aphrodite_

Ok so let's state I am not in good mood. I need a bath, I need some sleep, and I need my warrior back!

I could hear people arguing, though I was too tired to think about it. Damn it why is Darius taking so long?

"Zoey! What happened?" I heard the brain share girls ask.

"Shhhh. Be quiet, she is tired I am taking her to sleep, Aphrodite Darius said you should also come." Stark said, holding Zoey in his arms.

I have to say it looked really romantic to see him caring her while she slept in his arms, but anyway I wasn't leaving without my own warrior so I naturally protested.

"I am not leaving without my hotness." I complained.

"Yep you are, he told me to take you, and I will so just make this easier and stop arguing." Stark said.

"I am not going." I insisted.

"Fine for me, but when Darius finds out-

"Shut up arrow boy, just take your girl, I will look for Darius." I said starting to walk away.

"Aphrodite." Darius said reaching me.

"Oh hey hotness, so what are we doing now?" I asked.

"I am staying a bit more helping the other warriors, you are going with Stark and Zoey to the apartments to get some sleep." he said.

"I am not going without you." I said.

"Hey go head, I will not take long, I want to know you are safe, and you can't be safe here." he said kissing my forehead.

"But-

He cut me off by kissing me.

"Ugh, fine but don't take too long ok?" I said.

"I won't, go head Stark is not very patient." Darius said smiling.

I smiled back, "You are telling me?"

Darius kissed me again, and then I had to go with arrow boy to car the council got us.

Stark was already there, he was still holding Zoey, who was still asleep, smiling with her head in his chest.

"Finally." Stark said with his gaze locked at Zoey.

Zoey looked pale, like dead actually, she looked well really bad, no doubt why Stark was so worried.

"She doesn't look good." I said.

"You think?" Stark said sarcastically.

"Yeah I do, her life must suck." I muttered.

"Yeah, I bet it does." Stark said kissing her forehead.

They looked so, I don't know Romeo and Juliet like. It was so romantic to look at them, and it was giving me a huge desire of just jumping of the car and going back to my warriors arms.

The ride to the apartments was fast and quiet. Once we got there, Stark immediately took Zoey to the first room he found and laid her in the bed.

I was tired so I got the first room I saw and laid in the bed.

Stark came surprising me, I thought arrow boy would be with Zoey all night.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I need you to promise something." Stark said.

Gosh this boy had to be so mysterious all the time?

"What is it?" I asked.

"If you have a vision promises you will tell me before telling Zoey." he said.

I was in shock.

"Why?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter, but it is important, promise it Aphrodite." he said.

"Look, first you can't say something doesn't matter and then say it is important, tell me the truth. And I am not promising anything, if I get a vision I will tell Darius." I said.

"Fine, but before Zoey I need to know it, I can't tell you why, not right now." he said.

I just stared at him; he looked really tense, and serious. It must be important.

"Fine, but seriously, I don't think it is good to keep stuff from Zoey." I said.

"Thanks, and I know it is not but it is to protect her." he said before leaving.

Boys, they are so weird sometimes.

I was really tired to keep trying to understand, so I just threw myself in the pillows and fell asleep.

_Stark_

I really hoped Aphrodite kept her promise. I know I shouldn't keep stuff from Zoey, but if what Kalona said was true, I didn't want Zoey or well anyone to find out about it.

_Flashback_

_I was again in the same place as in my last dream._

_I was expecting to see Neferet again._

_So I just sat and waited._

"_I see you haven't done as I said." Kalona's voice echoed in the magical place._

"_I am not leaving her." I said coldly._

"_You will eventually, when she finds out that you mean a danger to her, do you really think she will still accept you?" his voice was taunting._

_A few days ago I would believe she would just leave me, but today I was completely sure she wouldn't, even if I would like to sometimes._

"_She wouldn't leave me, you know that." I replied, trying hard not to lose my temper._

"_Wise," Kalona said, "however do you think she could do something even if she finds out? She would use her energy to be with her true love, instead on focusing on what would really matter. If she is weak-_

"_Shut up!" I screamed._

_End of flashback._

I couldn't let Zoey find out; if she did she would use her energy to make it different, which means it would be easier to kill her.

So if Aphrodite saw something, I couldn't let her tell Zoey.

I tried not to think about it; however I knew what I would have to do.

I wasn't going to do so right now, Kalona wasn't that strong, I could stop him for now, however not forever, one day I would have to leave.

I shook my head; I didn't want to think about Kalona and all the shit he was causing me with Zoey.

I entered the room where Zoey was.

Zoey was still asleep, and she didn't look like she was having nightmares.

I lay beside her. I wouldn't sleep, but at least I could rest a while. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on the sound of Zoey's breath, and the beat of her heart.

To my ears it was the most beautiful melody.

I smiled and pulled her closer. Unconsciously she put her head on my chest.

I slowly stoke her hair. I felt so soft and right.

I closed my eyes again, and concentrated once more in the peace I was now sharing with her, knowing it wouldn't last long.

**I hope you liked this chapter! I will update soon! Maybe Sunday, home works are killing me this week****! REVIEW! Ideas and critics are also accepted**


	7. Chapter 7

_Zoey_

I slowly opened my eyes. I was in a room. I must have fallen asleep o the way here.

My head was resting in something warm.

I looked up to see Stark, with his eyes closed. He was smiling as his hand kept stoking my hair slowly.

I smiled, I slowly moved up trying not to wake Stark up.

I kissed his forehead.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." he said opening his eyes.

I smiled. "Hey, is everything ok?" I asked.

"Yep, the others came a few minutes ago; they must all be sleeping by now." Stark answered.

"Oh." I said blushing, I really didn't know why I was blushing but, I was.

Stark smiled. "You are hungry?" he asked.

"Maybe." I answered smiling.

"Ok then let's go get you something to eat." Stark said lifting me bridal style.

"You know, I have my own legs to walk." I said smiling.

"Yeah, I know." Stark said smiling mischievously.

I rested my head in his shoulder.

"You got some messages, Darius found your cell phone." Stark said.

"Oh, did you see them?" I asked, trying not to sound all freaked what if they were from Erik!

Starks smiled, "Not yet."

I sighted, "Ok."

We got to the kitchen, the apartments weren't a big deal they were small, with about 4 rooms, and small kitchen connected to the living room.

Stark put me in the couch. "What do you want to eat?" he asked.

"Brown pop and a sandwich please." I said smiling.

"Ok." Stark said getting brown pop from the fridge.

"Will my sandwich get burned?" I teased.

Stark laughed, "No, if it is just a sandwich I think I can figure ut how not to burn it."

Stark started gathering stuff, I just sat there, lost in my thoughts.

"Neferet caused the fire." I said slowly and out of no were.

"Yeah, most likely." Stark whispered.

"Do you think they will do it again?" I asked.

Stark turned to face me.

He moved beside me and took my hand. "We will figure it out Z, you are not alone on this, and now we got some extra points with the council."

"Yeah I guess we do." I said, "Stark I think my sandwich is getting burned." I teased, when I got the smell of bread.

Stark smiled cockily, he carried me bridal style to the counter.

"Here" he said handing me the sandwich and brown pop.

"Thanks." I said.

I took a bite of my sandwich.

"How is it?" Stark asked.

"This is horrible!" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah? You shouldn't have said that." Stark said teasing my with his fingers.

I giggled. "So what are you going to do? Kiss me until I say sorry?"

"Yep, that is exactly what I am going to do." Stark said, crushing his lips to mine.

I rapped my hands around his neck; my fingers were cold so when I touched Stark he shivered. I giggled against his lips.

He placed his hands in my waist. His hands slowly moved under my t-shirt.

Our kiss turned into a heavy make out session.

Stark liked my lower lip asking for permission to enter, granted.

After about 3 minutes of making out, we were interrupted, "Stop that! If I wanted to see porn I would buy a magazine! GET A ROOM!" Aphrodite yelled.

We jumped, actually jumped. "Gosh Aphrodite, stop screaming! We were just kissing." I said jumping from the counter.

"Yeah sure! Just get a room, I hate having to watch you having babies all the time I come to get water." Aphrodite said grabbing a bottle of water.

I rolled my eyes, Stark growled.

"Common." I said pulling Stark, "Sweet dreams Aphrodite!"

Aphrodite made a bitchy noise and went to her room.

"Why does she have the bad habit of interrupting?" Stark mumbled.

I giggled, "You sound like a kid." I said smiling.

Stark sighted, "So what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know, I think I will check on my messages, you should go to sleep."I said.

"Fine, hurry up." Stark said.

I grabbed my phone and entered the bathroom.

I had 3 voice messages and 2 texts.

I saw the texts first; I had one of Erik, and another one of Lenobia.

I saw the one of Lenobia first.

Hi Zoey, I am glad you are ok, I heard of the fire, be careful, we will try to help from here.

I sighted, my life had to be so horrible all the time?

Thanks, I will, and thanks again.

I texted back.

Next was Eriks message, I really didn't want to see it, but I opened it.

Zoey! answer your phone! Never mind I will leave you a voice message.

Well, at least I don't have to answer this message.

I moved to the voice messages.

The first one was of Kramisha, I decided to see that one first.

"_Hey Zoey! I am so glad you are back! I need to talk to you, but in person, it is important, when are you guys coming back? Please text me!"_

Great, another prophesies about the end of the world because of Kalona.

Hi, thanks I am also glad to be back, ok I really don't know when we are going back, if I take to much just call me, I need answers on what to do next. I texted her.

Ok the next message I had was from Erik, g-r-e-a-t…..

"Zoey! I am sorry for acting so badly, I love you; I wish I was the only one you loved like before, I am really sorry, it was horrible to think you could die! I am glad the _other boy_ got you back," he said other boy, so indifferently, maybe even mad, "I needed you to know this, so I hope I can see you soon bye."

Shit, great he still loves me. I sighted. no, I didn't have time to think about Erik and his stupid feeling for me.

the third message was from Steavie Ray.

"_Zoey! omg! Don't you ever do that again! I am sorry about Heath by the way, I am really sorry for this too. But you might not see me in a time, I cant explain, I am sorry Z, but I have to leave, please try to understand, I have to."_

"No!" I cried, forgetting it was only a voice mail.

Why did she leave? Why would she? Did Neferet do something to her? I needed my BFF, and now she was gone, vanished who knows why.

I started to cry.

About 0.5 seconds later Stark pushed the door open.

"Zoey! What is it? What-

I jumped to his arms, and cried against is chest.

"It is Steavie Ray, sh-she…

My voice broke I handed him the phone for him to hear what I couldn't say.

"Oh." he said.

"Why did she leave? Where did she go?" I asked between sobs.

Stark stroke my hair slowly, "Shhh, don't worry, she couldn't go that far, Dragon and the others can find her."

"No, she won't let herself be found, I know it, I need to get back, she could get hurt." I sobbed.

"No, we also need you here, we will find her, but later, your friend is strong she can take care of herself." he said.

I kept sobbing and crying for a while, Stark held me close and whispered that we would find her, and she would be ok.

I took a slow deep breath, and cleared my tears.

"I need to talk to Lenobia, can you tell the others about well this?" I said.

Stark kissed my forehead, "As you wish my queen."

"Thanks." I said smiling.

I took my phone and marked Lenobias number.


	8. Chapter 8

_Steavie Ray_

It took me like five minutes to realize something I already knew, I didn't want to leave Rephaim. So I looked for him, he didn't go far actually.

When I found him he looked surprised, but didn't disagree or argued with me when I said we needed to stick together.

I know he still has good in him, and I know he can choose it, so we decided to just hide for a while and let things get clear, I think I might love him, even if it is really stupid.

I hate having to leave Zoey and my friends, but, if they find out, all I did, I know they will try to kill him.

So I have to hide, help him find himself again, and then figure out what to do about him.

_Z, I am sorry._

_Zoey_

I was sitting in Stark's lap, we decided to meet in the living room, Lenobia had told me everything, but I didn't believe it, I didn't want to believe my best friend had done that.

But anyways, I didn't care, Steavie Ray was in danger, I wanted all this stuff with the council to be over so I could go look for her.

Stark slowly stroke my arms with his fingers. I leaned against him and aloud his arms to surround me.

"Ok let's go home then." Aphrodite said to finish the awkward silence.

"We can't." I said.

"Well we should, anyways I don't want to be here." Aphrodite said.

"We have to stay here, the council also needs us; we need to stay here a little longer." Daimen said.

"I agree, but I don't think we all have to stay here, it is dangerous and we are also needed back at home." said Darius.

"Well I am leaving then." Aphrodite said.

"I don't think so, you and Darius should stay, I think Daimen, Jack, and the twins should go back." I said.

"Zoey I don-

"No, she is right." said Stark.

"Shit, fine." Aphrodite snorted.

"We don't want to miss the action." complained the twins in unison.

"Yeah, we also want to help." said Jack.

"Hey, I know, but it is dangerous and our house of night needs us, so we are sending half there to help, and the others are staying here, ok?"

"Sure-

"Fine-

"Ok-

"Yeah-

"Ok the it is setteled, Darius could you please arrange everything?" I asked.

"As you wish pristesses." he said.

I narrowed my eyes to him. "Sorry, as you wish Zoey." he corrected himself.

I smiled, "ok then, I think we should tell the Erce and the council."

"Yeah we should, I will go with Darius!" Aphrodite said grabing Darius arms and walking outside.

"The hag just wants time with her boy." Shaune said.

"Ditto." Erin agreed.

I sighted, "fine, I need to make some calls, just give me a second."

I stood, Stark also tried to stand but I pushed him.

"It will just take a second, stay here ok?" I said.

Stark hesitated but noded.

_That reminds me, Stark hasn't mentioned drinking from him, I wonder is he remembers._

I got to the room and grabbed my phone, I needed to call two people, I marked the number of the first one.

"Hey?"Kramisha answered the phone.

"Hey its Zoey, did you get my message?" I asked.

"Yep." she answered.

"So what was the poem about?" I asked.

" I don't know, I haven't figure it out, but I think you should read it when you come here." she said.

"I don't think I will be back , not now, do you think it might be about Kalona?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so, that is why I want you to be here, I don't want to steress you out about something else right now." she said.

"Are you sure it won't help right now?" I insisted.

"No, don't worry Z, and don't worry about Steavie Ray, we will find her ok?" she said.

I sighted "Ok, thanks Kramisha."

"Ok bye good luck!"

"Bye!"

Ok now I needed to make another call, I took a deep breath and marked Steavie Rays number.

Beep….

Beep…..

Beep…

_Please leave your message._

"Hey, it is me Zoey. Steavie Ray you are worrying me! Erin, Shaune, Jack and Daimen are going back to look for you, are you ok? Please tell me what is going on, Lenobia told me what Dallas told her but I want to hear your version because I can't believe it. If it is what they told me then, it will be ok, we will figure it out, but I need to know you are ok. Remember I also had to keep secrets once, I know how it feels, and I know you think I will freak or something if you tell me but I won't, you are my friend and I trust you. I hope you can trust me. Please, please answer!"

I sighted, fine, now I only had to wait, and beg that she answers.

"Zoey?" Stark knocked the door from outside. "Are you ok?"

"I am here come in." I said.

"Are you ok?" he asked again sitting beside me.

"Yeah, I am just worrying." I said.

"Don't worry so much Z, it is not going to make you any good." he said pulling me to his lap.

"I can't help it considering I am in charge of the whole world's safety." I whispered.

"You are not in charge of the whole worlds safety Z, not alone, plus don't worry so much, we will find Steavie Ray, and we will defeat Neferet and Kalona."

I smiled, I wasn't even sure if we would defeat Neferet and Kalona but Stark said it with such a confidence I almost believed it. "Thanks Stark, thanks for everything." I said giving him a quick kiss.

"No problem my queen." he said smiling back.

I leaned against Stark, I hadn't realize how tiered I was, I could barely keep my eyes open.

I yawned, "Sorry, I am a little tired."

"Go to sleep then, you need to be well rested to save the world." Stark said.

I smiled, "Ok, but you will stay with me right?"

"I am not going any were." he answered.

"Ok then, I love you." I whispered.

Stark kissed my forehead, "I love you too."

I closed my eyes and had a dreamless sleep in the arms of my guardian.


	9. Chapter 9

_Stark_

I felt so bad for Zoey, all that was happening to her, she didn't deserve it.

I hated looking at her so weak and tired all the time, and I wished with all my heart I could let her drink from me, but if I did we could imprint, and if that happened it would be even harder when the time came.

I couldn't sleep, if I did I could see Neferet/Kalona, and I don't consider that a good rest.

I was tired of Kalona, all I wished was that he could disintegrate and disappeared from our lives.

I wanted to be with Zoey, my queen, to be able to for at least one day feel like she was safe.

I wonder sometimes if I will ever be able to feel that, to be with her, to be normal, or at least a normal vampire that wouldn't burn in the sun, and could protect his queen always.

I felt my eyes closing, and even if my mind screamed not to fall asleep my body had other ideas, I closed my eyes and fell asleep with my Zoey sleeping in my arms.

_Zoey_

I woke up not wanting to open my eyes, I was still in Starks arms, I could feel the heat of his body, for the way he was breathing I guessed he was asleep.

I wonder if he has gotten some sleep this past days.

I was glad I had finally got some sleep, but it was hard to think it might be the last good sleep I would get in a time.

I had to find a way to beat Kalona and Neferet, I had to find them, and then figure out what to do.

Now I just had to-

"Zoey!" Darius cried as he entered the room.

"What is going on?" I said standing up.

"Aphrodite has a vision, she is locked in the room she says you have to get there she won't let me see her!"

"What happened?" Stark said jumping from bed.

"It is Aphrodite." I said running towards Aphrodite's and Darius' room followed by Stark and Darius.

"Aphrodite it is me open the door!" I yelled.

The door opened and a shaky hand pulled me inside and locked the door again.

Aphrodite had her eyes tight close, she was crying pink tears.

"Shit shit shit!" she yelled.

"it is ok what do you see?" I said trying to calm her down.

"Kalona, Neferet-

"Aphrodite, Zoey!" Stark yelled from outside.

"I will let him in ok?" I said.

"Ok." she answered.

I opened the door and Stark ran inside.

"What is it of this time?"

"Kalona and Neferet, that is all I know until now." I said.

Aphrodite suddenly just opened her eyes.

She took a deep breath.

"Kalona and Neferet are back in Tulsa." she said.

Stark let out a sight.

"Did you see anything else?" I asked.

"No, just them preparing to go back with the raven mockers, it was more like a vision of the present." she explained.

"Aphrodite?" Darius worried voice came from outside.

"He can't see me like this." she muttered.

I smiled, "Hey it is ok he won't care how you look he is worried."

She muttered something else I couldn't hear.

Stark opened the door Darius moved instantly next to Aphrodite.

"Are you ok?" he asked still worried.

Aphrodite gave me a _get out of here_ look.

I grabbed Starks arm and walked outside.

"We need to go back." I said.

"Yeah, we do let's go find the others." he said.

I sighted, why couldn't we have vacations?

Stark smiled and kissed my forehead.

I smiled back.

We went outside everybody was there.

"Change of plans." I said as we reached them.

"What happened?" Daimen asked.

"Aphrodite had a vision she says Kalona and Neferet are heading back to Tulsa with the raven mockers." Stark answered.

"Well that explains." Erin said.

"So you are also coming with us?" Shaune asked.

"Yeah and we have to leave now before they do something, Daimen could you inform the council? The rest pack your stuff we have to leave tonight." I said.

"Ok." Everybody answered.

I took Starks hand and walked back to our room.

I didn't say anything the whole time I was packing, I just kept throwing my stuff into my backpack.

Gosh, I felt like I would explode any second.

"Zoey?" Starks soft, caring voice echoed in my mind.

"Yeah?"

Stark pulled me to his arms.

"Zoey, look, I know how you must be feeling but try to calm down, you are working to hard you are only a person, a special person or vampire but anyways you can't carry all this stress." he said trying to smooth me with his touch.

I sighted, "I know, but I just don't know what to do."

"You don't have to do something, just let events come and take care of them one by one." he whispered.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm my nerves as Stark kept whispering stuff to me ears.

"Zoey, I love you, I will always love you, forever." he whispered as he placed a soft kiss in my lips.

I opened my eyes to meet his beautiful brown ones, looking at me with a loving gaze.

"I love you too, thanks for been always with me." I whispered before kissing him.

"Now, let's go we have some stuff to do before we have more of these." he said kissing me again.

I smiled, "Ok."

I wasn't sure what I would d about all the mess I had gotten involved in, but right now I didn't even care, whatever happened I trusted the goddess would help me, and my friends would be there too, like always caring the world and all my problems with me.


	10. Chapter 10

Two hours later we were in the jet heading back to the house of night.

The sun was out, almost everybody was asleep, except for me Stark, and Darius that was speaking to another Erebus warrior that had come with us.

Stark was tired, I saw it in his eyes, but he insisted on staying awake with me.

"Stark, go to sleep the sun is out, and I will just stay thinking for a while, I promise to be a good girl."

"Yeah sure, I will go to sleep only if you go to sleep to." he insisted.

"I am not tired."

"Yes you are you just won't admit it."

"No, I am not tired, and I still have o come up with a plan on what to do." I said.

"I don't see why you have to do It." he said.

"I just do, go to sleep, now." I said handing him a pillow.

"You will go to sleep too?"

"In a second, I promise ok?" I assured him.

"Ok." he mumbled.

Stark pulled me and somehow I ended up in his arms with my head resting in his chest.

"Stark how am I supposed to concentrate this way?" I said smiling at him.

"You can perfectly concentrate on falling asleep with my hot body by your side." he said with a cocky grin in his face.

I rolled my eyes, "Just go to sleep boy."

"You will also go to sleep?"

"Yeah, now sleep you are tired."

I heard him mumble something else, and then he closed his eyes and in about a second was already sleeping.

I didn't move from his arms, I wasn't going to wake him up, however I wouldn't fall asleep, I had to much in mind.

First well, I had no idea on what to do about Kalona and Neferet.

Second, my best friend was still missing and she hadn't answered my calls.

And third and most resent, Erik's stupid message saying he loved me.

I know I used to be crazy about him, but did I still feel that?

I looked at Stark who was peacefully sleeping with me in his arms like if I was his teddy bear.

I smiled, yes I loved Stark, and no I didn't feel the same for Erik, the problem now was… how to tell him?

I knew I couldn't tell Stark, he would freak and probably kill Erik, I didn't like the guy but I didn't want him dead.

So I had to manage the situation secretly for Stark not to find out.

Now the question was, how?

I sighted, I couldn't be stressing I would wake up Stark and I didn't want that.

I concentrated on another of my problems.

Kalona and Neferet.

Would they attack the house of night?

If so, could we fight back?

No, I didn't think so, at least not right now, the problem was I had no idea on what to do, or what would _they_ do.

"Z, calm down." Stark whispered without opening his eyes, I wondered if he was even awake.

I smiled and kissed his forehead.

I took a deep breath and calmed myself down, whatever happened we would ALL figure it out later.

I still wasn't tired though.

As carefully as I could I moved from Starks arms and went for some brown pop.

"Can't sleep?" a voice called from behind me.

I turned around to see Aphrodite.

"I already slept a lot, what about you?"

"I can't sleep, don't know why but I just can't." she answered grabbing a bottle of water.

"Brown pop works better to calm the stress level." I said.

"Yeah but I am not in the mood for carbs and sugar." she answered.

"Fine, have you come up with any ideas?" I asked.

"Nothing yet, I have an idea on how to get Steavie Ray but I am thinking she doesn't want to be found." she said moving towards a chair.

I moved beside her, "What idea?"

"You could use your earth affinity to figure out were bumpkin girl is, but like I said, I don't think she wants to be found." she answered.

"I didn't think off that. It could work, but why on earth would you think she doesn't want to be found?" I asked.

"Well, she has a thing for the birdman and she knew we wouldn't like it so she decided to leave with him and pretend like he could still be good." Aphrodite answered.

"Aphrodite that is ridiculous, she knows he is Kalona's favorite son, how could he turn good?"

"Stark and Steavie Ray were red fledglings from Neferet's crazy undead army, nobody thought they could be good, but you wouldn't hear and ended up saving them." she pointed out.

I sighted, she was after all right. I was told to leave Stark, that he wasn't good at all, but I didn't hear and ended up falling in love with him.

If Steavie Ray was going through the same she wouldn't hear even if we found her.

"You are right." I admitted.

"Ain't I always? And anyways where's arrow boy, I thought you two couldn't take your hands of each other."

"I managed to make him fall asleep, and we can perfectly manage to keep our hands to ourselves." I said.

"Yeah, I am not so sure about that but if you say so." she said smiling.

"What about you and Darius?" I asked.

"Well there is not much to tell, he is just perfect." she said taking a look at Darius who smiled at her from where he was.

"You two are really good together." I said smiling at her.

"Yeah, I really love him, he is not like other boys." she said.

Boys, gosh! Erik! I needed help.

"Aphrodite, I have a problem." I whispered to her.

"Goddess don't tell me you have another crush?" she said.

"Shh! no I don't, it s not that." I said trying to silence her before she woke everyone up.

"Then what is it?" she asked.

I gave her my phone and showed her Erik's message.

"Before you say it, no, I don't like him anymore, but apparently he does, what the hell do I do now?"

"Ugh goddess, you really are good in getting into shit Zoey. Does Stark know?"

"No he doesn't, he would kill Erik and I don't want him dead, I just don't want him giving me trouble."

"Ugh, yeah better don't tell Stark, I think you should just make sure he knows you are over him."

"But what if he doesn't get it?"

"I could go with you, if he acts stupid I could kick his as."

"Yeah, maybe, how much time have we been flying?" I asked.

"About an hour, we are still missing a lot, I think I will return to sleep, you should do the same who knows what awaits us when we get there." Aphrodite said standing up.

"Yeah, you are right, I have to go before Stark wakes up and sees I am not there." I said.

"Yeah, good night in that case."

"The same for you, thanks." I said hugging her.

"No problems, I know how it is to deal with Erik."

I smiled and walked back to Starks side.

**There you go! Chapter 10! I promise to post next chapter Friday**** Review!**

**P.S. I post info about my next updates on my profile just for you to know**


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up with the hot feeling of soft lips kissing my neck.

I smiled, "That is a nice way to wake up."

"Hey sleeping beauty." Stark said as he kept kissing me, "It is even nicer to wake up with a snoring goddess in your arms."

"I don't snore." I complained.

"You sound like an old lady." Stark teased.

"Yeah then why are you kissing me?"

"Because I think it is hot." he answered kissing my jaw all the way up to my lips.

He kissed me softly, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I always do with you close." I said smiling at him.

He smiled back and kissed me again.

"Good morning love birds!" Aphrodite said with the twins at her back giggling.

Stark made a soft growl, I giggled and smiled at Aphrodite, who had huge bags under her eyes, "Good morning bags."

Aphrodite snorted and left, the twins started laughing.

Stark smiled at me, I smiled back.

"So are we there yet?" I asked.

"Yeah we will get there in about 20 minutes." said Darius.

"Ok, any plans once we get there?" I asked.

"Until now we are just going back the the House of Night, there we will have about ten minutes to get settled and then we have a meeting." answered Daimen.

"Ok, any news?"

"Not yet, they send Erik and some of the red fledglings to look for Steavie Ray, and more fledglings are returning to normality." informed Darius.

I sighted, "Ok then."

_At least Erik wasn't there._

Stark squeezed my hand and gave me a smile. I smiled back; there was no need to worry him.

Thirty minutes later we were back at our House of Night, Aphrodite and Darius had left to unpack, Darius would move to Aphrodite's room, no one discussed with that considering Aphrodite wasn't in the best mood because it was raining and her hair, well, doesn't like rain.

The twins Daimen and Jack went for food.

And Stark and I went to my room just to evade Starks pod girls who looked at me like if they could kill me any second, and at Stark like little idiots.

"This week will be hell." I said drinking my brown pop.

"Yeah, and we still haven't seen Kalona and Neferet." Stark agreed, moving under me so now I was resting against him.

I sighted, "So what will we do about the pod girls trying to get my men?"

Stark smiled cockily at me, "Well I don't think my over protective little love will let them get close to me so I don't see any problem with them."

I giggled, "Yeah, they better keep their distance."

Stark kissed my forehead, "You do know only you have my heart right?"

"Yeah, but it is good to hear it." I said moving his arms so they were now around me.

Stark smiled, "You are getting pretty comftable for someone who will have to get up in a few minutes."

I sighted, "Yeah well, too late now."

"So, will I move officialy to your room later?" Stark asked.

"Well I guess that if I won't be able to make you sleep away from me so you should move here." I answered smiling.

"Well, maybe we should get ourselves a bigger bed." Stark said looking at my small bed.

"Yeah, I will tell Lenobia after the meeting."

"Fine." murmured Stark as he planted soft kissed all over my neck.

I giggled, "Hey, the meeting is in two minutes remember?"

"Yeah, can't I kiss you during those two minutes?" Stark complained as I moved.

I kissed him fast, "We can continue later but we have to go."

Stark sighted he had a sad expression in his face, I giggled.

"You look like a kid."

"I was having fun." he complained.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me out of the room.

But guess what? I am so lucky I smashed into someone, and that someone was Becca, the queen of all pod girls.

"How typical, Zoey I am impressed you didn't come with another boy from your trip." she said with a bitchy smile.

"Lets go." Stark said pulling me with him towards the exit.

"No, I am tired of this. What it your dam problem!" I yelled at Becca.

"You! you think you are so great, the perfect miss Zoey that gets all the boys and everybody talks about!" she yelled at me.

"You think my life is so great? My life sucks! Becca I hate having to be the one everybody talks about and having all this damn problems with every single thing, I just want to be normal why is that so hard to get? and I don't pretend to have hundreds of boys, my life is really mesed up and I make mistakes!" I exploded, by now tears were falling carelessly Stark was giving death glares to Becca as he tried to calm me, and Becca just seemed very confused.

Becca didn't say anything she just turned around and left like if nothing.

I moved into Stark arms and cried in his chest ruining his shirt.

"I will get you another shirt." I said trying to clear my tears.

Stark smiled, "Don't worry."

He kissed me softly and put his arm over my shoulder, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." I said smiling at him.

We walked towards the meeting room, the other fledglings were in class so we didn't have to deal with their constant glares.

"Do you think they will send you back to class?" Stark asked.

"I dont know, maybe not, I mean with all the fledglings and vampires trying to kill me here I don't think so."

Stark made a soft growl, "They won't touch you."

I squeezed his hand, "I know you wont let them."

"Yeah, hey about Becca, I am really sorry."

"It is not your fault, and it felt good to finally get to scream at a pod girl's face that."

Stark smiled and kissed my cheek, "I bet it did."

We finally got to the room.

"Ready?" Stark asked.

I took a deep breath, "Yeah, let's go."


	12. Chapter 12

We entered the meeting room, Lenobia, Dragon, Daimen, Jack, and the twins were already there.

"Were is Aphrodite and Darius?" I asked.

"They will be here in any minute." Lenobia answered.

"Ok."

"Don't start without us!" Aphrodite said entering with Darius.

Her gaze locked to me.

"Zoey and I are going for something to drink, you can start it will only take a second." she said pulling me with her towards the exit.

We walked for a while and then she started.

"What the hell happened now?" she asked.

"it is nothing, I just had an unpleasant meeting with Becca." I said.

"Shit, what happened?"

"It wasn't the big deal, and Stark was also there so there is nothing to worry."

Aphrodite sighted, "Fine, hey I heard Erik would come back in three days."

I smiled, "Yeah, that is good news."

"So, what will you do about the pod girls?"

"I have no idea, but anyways I have more stuff to take care of right now."

"Fine then, let's get back, we won't want to miss the action." Aphrodite said.

We went back to the room, everybody was in silent.

"You know, let's go back seems like we are not losing any action." Aphrodite snorted.

I smiled as I took my sit between Stark and Lenobia.

"So, someone thought of something yet?" I asked.

"We called your grandma and the sisters, they will be all here soon, and we figured it was a good idea to protect them in case Kalona and Neferet want to hurt them or something." Daimen said.

"Yes, and Heath parents were notified of the incident." Lenobia said.

I felt tears forming in the back of my eyes. Stark noticed and quickly grabbed my hand trying to calm me.

I did my best and tried to smile at him, completely sure I wouldn't be able to speak.

"And about Steavie Rae, there is still no sight of her but she left you a message." Dragon said handing me a phone.

"Ok, I will see it later." I said.

"Ok now about the hot evil boy,"

"And the evil ex high priestesses?" Erin and Shaune said.

I sighted, "Anybody knows where the hell they are to start with?"

Silence.

"Can't you use your elements to, I don't know, find them?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, maybe but, even if we did once we find them what would we do?"

"Maybe we could take them by surprise; they won't expect us to attack." Aphrodite said.

"But could we attack right now? I mean if we will do it, it has to be soon, and we need some extra help to fight them all." Stark said.

"Maybe not, but after all we would have to leave some people to trust here in case something happens." Darius said.

"And we have not so many people, so I believe waiting would be better, I will start making some call to other House of Nights, maybe we can get some other people to help." Lenobia said.

"I believe that is the best idea, any objections?" I said.

"Nope."

"Not at all."

"Its fine by me."

"Ok."

"Fine so its settled, Lenobia could I talk to you for a second?" I said.

"Sure, the rest can leave to the teachers cafeteria, we don't want to involucrate you with the rest until things chill a little." Lenobia said.

"Ok, how many people have changed to team nerd heard?" Aphrodite asked.

"About 24 until now, including teachers." Dragon informed.

I sighted, "Ok then."

"Shaune, Erin? There are two people that want to see you girls." Lenobia said smiling at them as she opened the door raveling two old friends.

"Cole?" , "Drew?" the twins said jumping into their boyfriends arms.

"Hey girls, we missed you." Cole said hugging Shaune.

"Yeah tell us next time you leave." Drew said kissing Erin's cheek.

"Sorry!" the twins said kissing their boyfriends.

I smiled, it was nice to see the together again, and to see _both_ of them in our side again.

With a lots of kissing and laughing the twins, their boyfriends, Daimen and Jack left.

"Nerd heard is getting bigger I see." Aphrodite snorted.

I smiled at her, "I see your niceness has improved."

Stark laughed and Aphrodite made a face to me.

"Come on." she said pulling Darius with her.

I turned to Stark, "Go eat something I will be there in a second I just need to talk to Lenobia."

"I can go with him to evade any type of incident with the girls." Dragon said.

"Thanks I will go with Lenobia when we are done." I said.

"Hurry up 'kay?" Stark said kissing my forehead.

"Will do, grab me something to eat 'kay?" I said.

"Fine." he murmured planting a quick kiss in my lips.

With that Dragon and Stark left, leaving me with Lenobia.

"Ok, so first, could Stark move to my room? He anyways has to sleep with me to keep Kalona out of my dreams so maybe he could move with me?"

"I believe it is ok in that case, and I am guessing you will need some extra stuff."

"Starting with a biger bed." I said smiling.

"Yes, I agree, I will take care of all the arrangements."

"Ok, thanks. And about Steavie Rae, I gave it some thought and maybe she doesn't want to be found, I will try to contact her maybe I can get some sense into her head but until then I think the others should come back. It is dangerous for them to be out there with Kalona and the Raven mockers being here and all."

Lenobia hesitated for a second, "Ok then, if you think it will be the best, I will however allow them to finish this quest and if they can't find her I won't send them again."

"Ok thanks for that to. Now do you know where Kramisha is I need to talk to her too."

"I believe she is in her room, you can go after you eat something, now let's go your friends are waiting." she said walking towards the door.

I walked behind her.

_Nyx please take care of Steavie Rae, were ever she is. _

**REVIEW! =D**


	13. Chapter 13

Lenobia and I walked towards the teacher's dining room in silent.

Along the way I got some not-so-nice looks from most of the fledglings we saw, especially from girls, pod girls, to be more specific.

We finally got there.

"I will go do the calls to arrange everything. Take care, merry meet, merry part and merry meet again." she said bowing.

"Thanks. Merry meet, merry part, and merry meet again." I said smiling.

Lenobia walked away, I turned around to meet Stark already in the door waiting for me.

"I feel stalked you know?" I said smiling at him.

"I am just taking care of you." he replied taking my hand with a cocky smile in his face.

I leaned against him, "Lenobia said it was ok for you to move with me, she will make the arrangements to the room too."

"Great, I hope we also get a bigger bed, any other news?" he asked.

"Not really, I have to look for Kramisha and see the message from Steavie Rae." I answered.

"Ok then, why do you have to find Kramisha?" Stark asked.

"I have to talk to her." I answered.

We sat in a table; I finally noticed that my friends weren't there.

"Umm, where are the rest?" I asked.

"The twins left with the boys, I think they would go watch a movie or something like that. Aphrodite had a headache, or pretends to have one and left with Darius. And Daimen and Jack left with some of the kids of the nurse." he answered.

"Ok, then." I said.

I grabbed some food and sat in a table; Stark sat beside me with a cup of 'wine'.

We ate in silence, lost in our own thoughts.

When I was done Stark grabbed my plate and left it in the kitchen.

"Ok so now, you know where Kramisha is?" he asked as we walked outside.

"Lenobia said she would probably be in her room." I answered.

"Ok, but where is her room?"

I stopped, I hadn't thought of that. "I don't know."

"Maybe in the teachers building, I don't think they will let her involucrate with the other girls if they still consider her bad and all." Stark suggested

"You are right, well at least we are close, come on." I said grabbing his hand again.

We walked towards the teachers dorms, like I thought Kramisha's room was number 4.

"I will just take a few minutes, maybe yoy should go look for Johhny B and the others and go back to our room." I said.

"Why cant I go alone?"

"Because I don't want pod girls all over you." I stated simply.

Stark smiled and kissed my lips softly, "Hey don't stress yourself about me, I will be fine."

I sighted, "Ok, but go directly there."

"As you wish." Stark said kissing my forehead and with that left.

"You too are really nice together." said Kramisha from her room.

"Thanks for letting me know you were stalking me and Stark. You don't even say hello!"

"Hey Z! its good to see you." Kramisha said hugging me.

"Hey. Um remembering the poem?" I asked anxiously.

"You're right! Here." she said handing me her notebook.

"Last page." she added as I opened it.

_For love they will live_

_For honor he will die_

_For hate she will be whole_

_For hate evil will die_

_For hurt and power he will come back_

_For un-loyalty he shall go back to the place _

_he belonged, with his lost desire._

Ok...

"I don't understand." I said.

"Neither do I, but I have the feeling we should keep this secret until we figure it out." Kramisha said.

"Ok, lets start. For love they will live."

"Ok, who are known lovers?" Kramisha asked.

"Darius and Aphrodite, Erin and Drew, Shaune and Cole." I answered.

"Plus, you and Stark." Kramisha added.

"Yeah." I said feeling somehow awkward.

"Ok I think it's about you and Stark." said Kramisha.

"Maybe, but it means if for love we will live, we must be in danger of dying first." I said.

"Yeah, but aren't we always?"

"I guess you are right. Let's keep going." I said.

"For honor he will die." Kramisha read.

I froze, if it was of Stark and me…

"Maybe it is talking of another he?" Kramisha suggested.

I swallowed, I really hope so.


	14. Chapter 14

"Ok lets continue." Kramisha encouraged.

I handed her the paper, I wasn't sure if could speak anymore.

"For hate she will be whole. What do you think that means?"

It meant Stark would die and my soul wouldn't shatter again.

I looked at Kramisha, I think she had the same idea because she nodded and continued reading.

"For hate evil will die."

So I got to kill my Stark's killer? Well that wasn't bad.

"it could mean you kill Neferet or Kalona." Kramisha suggested.

I nodded.

"Ok, for hurt and power he will come back. It could mean you actually bring him back to life, you've done it before right?"

I nodded, again.

"For-

"Cant we stop for a second?" I begged feeling my head spinning.

"Sure, maybe you should go the sun will be out soon." Kramisha said.

"Thanks." I whispered as we walked towards the door.

Before leaving Kramisha hugged me, "Hey it will be ok, we've changed other visions and prophesies, I bet we can change different ok?"

"Ok, thanks." I said then waved goodbye.

I walked directly towards my room.

I felt sick; I was tired of having to deal with Stark's deaths, which happened apparently a lot. And I was completely tired of Neferet and Kalona.

I tried to calm myself down before Stark came rushing thinking something had happened.

I entered the girls dorm. There was a few girls chatting in the kitchen and some others in the sofa.

I headed towards the stairs but someone caught my arm.

"Zoey" Becca said.

Great! Just what I needed! Wasn't my night bad enough?

"Look I am not in mood for-

"No! Waits its not that. I need to talk to you." she said.

I sighted, "Fine hurry up."

"Look, I am sorry. You are doing a lot for all of us and we only make it harder. I am sorry for all the stuff I said, and about Stark, I am cool if you are into him, he was never mine to begging with. I am sorry it took me a time to figure that out."

Ok, now I was shocked.

"That was all, Stark walked towards your room a few minutes ago he must be waiting for you."

"Becca, um, thanks. I am also sorry if too for calling you a bitch that other day, and for screaming to you this morning. And I am tired of having all the boys, I am staying with Stark, and you are beautiful I bet Erik could still get interest." I said with a smile.

"I don't think so, but thanks anyways."

With that she left.

Well, at least Kalona not being here has changed some people to better.

I went towards my room just to find Stark in a fight with my cat.

"Stark! Put Nala down." I said watching him give death glares to the orange puffy ball.

"She started! It's not my fault she doesn't like the new bed." he complained handing me Nala.

"What happened?" I asked trying to smooth my grumpy cat.

"She was sleeping under a pillow I didn't see her and jumped on the pillow, and then she went mad and started attacking me!"

I smiled and lay Nala in the bed.

"Are you ok?" I asked looking at the scratch Nala had made on Stark's cheek.

"Yeah, but I don't know how I am supposed to live under the same roof as that insane cat." he grumbled.

I slowly licked the wound and closed it.

"See? Stop arguing and you should have made sure she wasn't there when you jumped on the pillow. And she is just grumpy I think you can manage her temper for me." I said kissing his cheek.

"Fine, but keep the crazy cat away from me." he grumbled looking for my lips.

He kissed me until Nala got mad and jumped into my arms.

Stark growled, "What? now I can't kiss her without pissing you off!"

I smiled and placed a kiss on Nala's nose then put her down and gave her some food.

"She's probably just hungry." I said placing my arms around Stark's neck.

"Well I still say I can't live with her if she is not going to share you." he said placing soft kisses in my lips.

I smiled, "She's just not used to you, and I am always going to have time for my guardian."

"You better, Duchess doesn't jump on me every time I kiss you."

"But Nala has a temper and Duchess doesn't. Now stop whining and lets go to sleep." I said grabbing my pajama from the dresser and walking towards the bathroom.

"Fine, hurry up I am tired." Stark said as I closed the door.

I changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth then went out to find the cutest view.

Stark had fallen asleep, and Nala had fall asleep over him.

I smiled and quietly moved next to Stark.

He slowly opened and eye and went in shock when he saw Nala.

"Shh, if you wake her up she will get pissed, stay still." I whispered moving my cat.

"I swear I will never get cats." Stark mumbled, closing his eyes again.

I smiled and placed a soft kiss in his lips.

"Can you do that again wile your cat is still asleep?" Stark whispered.

"No unless you don't want me to tell you who I found in my way back here."

"What happened?" Stark said sounding alarmed.

"It ok, it was Becca, she apologized. It was weird but I think its nice not to have her like an enemy anymore."

"Becca? All this Kalona stuff is really messing up stuff."

"You are telling me?" I said with a smile.

Stark didn't say anything else; he kissed me one last time and lay again in the huge bed that was now replacing my small bed.

I did the same and rested my head in his chest, I was getting used to fall asleep hearing the sound o his heart beat, it was starting to sound like a symphony to me.

I didn't even have time to think of all the hell that was exploding around me, before I fell into sleep in arms of my guardian and forgot about the world.


	15. Chapter 15

"Yeah, but later, I think she can manage that for a while." I heard Stark whisper to someone else.

"Fine, we will see what to do about it, stay here we don't need him in her dreams." the other voice said.

Were they talking about Kalona?

"I think she is waking up, we will go there in a second." Stark whispered.

Then the other person left.

Stark's grip on my tightened, he started stroking my hair and mumbling stuff I couldn't hear.

"Stark? What's going on?" I asked.

"Sorry if we woke you up, I didn't want you to know right away. Kalona came looking for you."

"Well hell. Is he still here?" I asked.

"Yes, he can't come in, Aphrodite got everybody else together and made a protective circle around the whole place, but he is in the entrance with other raven mockers, he says he want to talk to you."

"Is Neferet with him?"

"No, I don't think she knows he is here jet."

"Ok then, better get going." I said standing up.

"Wait, you can't go talk to him!"Stark said jumping from bed.

I entered the bathroom, and went to brush my teeth.

"Why not to do so? I don't want him to try to get in so if he wants to talk I better go talk to him." I said changing into jeans.

"Zoey no, it could be a tramp." Stark begged.

"I will be ok, and I am not dumb enough like to fall in one of his tramps again, you, Aphrodite and Darius are coming with me." I assured him.

I took my shirt of to change into something else when Stark ran into the bathroom and kissed me.

Thank god I was wearing a good bra!

Before I knew it I was kissing Stark back without even considering that I was wearing jeans and a bra.

"Sorry, I thought you were still wearing a shirt." Stark said blushing.

"It's ok, just let me put my shirt on." I said grabbing my shirt.

"Ok now, why was that for?" I asked taking his hand.

"I just wanted you to know I really love you." he said kissing my hand.

"I thought you already knew that I knew that." I said smiling at how silly the combination of words sounded.

"Yeah but still, are you ready to go?"

"Just need to brush my hair, can you call Aphrodite and Darius?" I asked while fighting with the knots of my hair.

"Ok, will do." he said kissing my forehead.

_Stark_

"Fine, meet us in front of the teacher's dorm." said Aphrodite.

"Ok then meet you guys there." I said then closed the phone.

Ok, why to lie, I feel horrible. What if Kalona came to kill Zoey for my fault?

At least I would go there with Darius and Aphrodite.

But it wasn't enough like to calm me down; I know what I have to do.

I will have to leave Zoey, and soon. Thought I still can't get the courage to do so. I don't want to, I really don't but do I have an option?

If I don't Kalona kills her, if I do at least he won't kill her like right away and with her friends we could protect her.

Thought if I don't he will just kill her with no previous warning.

So I have to spent this few days I have left with her the best I can and remember her how much I love her. Maybe when it all finishes she will still want me.

Oh! And I need to get ready for the hell of life I will have without her.

"Stark?" her beautiful voice swirled around me.

"They will be waiting for us in front of the teacher's dorm." I said taking her hand.

"Ok then, I will make a small stop for brown pop, something tells me I'll need it." she said smiling weakly.

"Yeah, but don't worry we will be there with you, he is not going to hurt you." I assured her.

"I know." she said smiling for real this time.

_Kiss her! You might not do it for time so do so while you can! _My inner voice kept screaming at me.

And this time I agreed with it.

We walked out of the room, I stop walking, and she did the same.

"What is wrong?" she asked.

However I didn't answer I pulled her to me and kissed her.

"Stark, we need to get going, there's no time for this even if it might be better than the other stuff we have to do." she whispered against my lips as I continued to kiss her.

"Ok, I love you." I said again.

"I know, and believe me, I love you too." she said smiling as we started to walk again.

_And how I hope you still do when the time comes._


	16. Chapter 16

_Zoey_

It is impressive how many things can happen in a few minutes.

About five minutes after Stark and I had our kiss we got me brown pop and we went to meet Aphrodite and Darius.

Three minutes later here I am, walking hand in hand with Stark, with Darius and Aphrodite in our back towards the entrance to meet a crazy immortal that refuses to leave until I speak with him.

I am a little nervous thought I can't let it show, and of one thing I am sure, Kalona didn't come for anything good.

So here we go. Aphrodite and Darius are whispering stuff I can't hear well, while walking behind us.

And Stark is holding my hand giving me light squeezes once in a while, I think he does it to calm himself rather than me, thought it feels good to have him with me knowing Kalona must hate my guts now.

"Finally." Kalona's voice came from the other side of the gate.

His gaze though was looked on Stark for some reason, so I decided to move forwards.

"What do you want Kalona?" I asked coldly.

Kalona's evil gaze moved to me, "I want my son back."

"We don't have any of your disgusting kids so get the hell out of here." Aphrodite said in her best bitchy voice.

"Were is he? Where are you keeping Rephaim, I know he lives." Kalona said looking at me eye to eye.

"We don't know anything about your son Rephaim, just that he deserved to die for what he did to Anastasia." said Darius in his wise warrior tone.

"If this is a lie-

"It is not a lie, we don't know anything about where he could be, and he is certainly not here. So if that is the reason you came then you better go before you cause more damage than you already caused." I cut him of allowing the anger that was growing in me get out.

"Zoey, didn't you hear back in the otherworld. You are not in Nyx's realm anymore, she can't come and save you here, so I would take care of my tone if I were you." he taunted.

"Go away Kalona." said Stark coldly positioning himself in front of me.

"And you are just another boy that should watch his temper around me, I killed you once, I will do so again gladly, or maybe do something else, something that will hurt you more." Kalona said smiling evilly.

"Enough! Kalona go away, go back to Neferet with the raven mockers. Otherwise we will have to send you there." I exploded.

Kalona smiled, thought nothing else than pure hate in his eyes.

"Thought I will come back, to get what belongs to me. See you soon my dear A-ya." he said.

And in one second he and the raven mocker that were with him flew away.

"Bitch." Aphrodite muttered.

"I completely agree." said Stark pulling me to his arms.

"Can we get something to eat? I am starving." I said leaning against my guardian.

"As you wish, the other ones must be waiting for us." Stark said kissing my forehead.

"Ok lovebirds, we will leave you do your 'happy ever after' scene, see you there." Aphrodite said taking Darius with her.

"Do you think we will ever get to have a happy ever after?" I asked taking my guardians hand.

"Yeah, the day we get rid of asshole, bitch and sons of a bitch." Stark said kissing my nose.

I giggled and kissed him, "let's go I am really starving."

"Your wish is my command my queen." he said kissing my hand.

"Ok then, let's go get something to eat and then maybe go get some more hours of sleep." I said.

"Sounds good to me, let's go."

We walked into the dining room, Aphrodite and Darius were already explaining everybody else what happened with Kalona.

"Zoey! Omg, are you ok?" Erin asked hugging me.

"I can't believe he threaded you guys that way!" continued Shaune also giving me a hug.

"I am fine, I just hope I don't have to see him in a long, long time." I assured the twins.

"However if he and Neferet live we will be always in danger, so maybe ending with them soon would be the best." said Darius.

"Yeah, sadly I have to agree." I said sitting next to Stark and Aphrodite in the table.

"So what are we going to do about them?" asked Daimen.

"I don't know, I think I'd like to figure out where Steavie Ray is first. Wait! I had to check on the message." I said standing abruptly.

"Hey, slow down, maybe you should eat first." Stark said trying to make me sit again.

"Can you take some food to our room? I really want to hear that message first."

"Zoey I don't think-

"Please?" I begged.

"Fine, see you in our room in a couple of minutes, hurry I will take you something to eat." he finally agreed.

"ok thanks," I said kissing him, "talk to you all later, 'kay?"

"Fine, hurry up." said Aphrodite.

I nodded and walked towards Lenobia's new office as fast as I could.

"Zoey! Are you ok?" Lenobia asked.

"I am fine, I forgot about the message Steavie Rae left me." I said.

"Oh, yes I was thinking about when you would hear It." she said handing me a cell phone.

I went towards the message and clicked on the Steavie Rae's message that hadn't been heard yet.

"_Z, I heard your message. Please don't worry about me, I just needed a break, I am fine, happy actually, please don't worry about me so much! You make me feel bad. Kick Kalona's and Neferet's asses for me and some new friend of mine."_

I sighted, at least she was fine.

Lenobia was studying my expression from her seat.

"She is fine, though I still don't think she wants to be found." I said handing her the phone.

"Ok, now Zoey, why don't you go get some more sleep? After all what happened with Kalona you must be tired, we will talk later about our next moves." Lenobia said walking me towards the door.

"Ok, thanks." I said walking out.

I walked directly into my room, kicked my shoes of and jumped into bed.

"Hey." Stark said walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey." I said moving the unnecessary pillows and closing my eyes.

"Thought you would eat first." Stark said jumping next to me.

"I think id rather sleep, want to join me?" I said placing my arms around him.

"Fine, no need to be asked twice." he said pulling me closer.

"So, found out anything about Steavie Rae?" Stark asked stroking my hair.

"Nope, just that she is apparently happy where ever, and with whomever she is."

"Hmm, well then I guess you shouldn't be worring so much about her." he said kissing my neck.

I was about to fall asleep when the phone decided to ring.

Stark growled and handed it to me putting a pillow over his ears.

I giggled and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Zoey Redbird!"

"You've been chosen to go shoping with us!" said three voices.

"Girls, calm down, Stark trying to sleep." I said smiling.

"Fine, just say you will come with us shopping later fine?" said Erin.

"Ok, I am in."

"Fine, see you later then." said Aphrodite.

"Ok." I said closing the phone.

"They had to call right now?" Stark grumbled.

I smiled, "Well I am guessing if Aphrodite is involved they did. Go to sleep I not really tired anymore I am going to take a shower."

With that I left to the bathroom, with a smile in my face I wanted to keep for as long as I could.

**Hey! there you goo! another chapter! remember to check on my profile for more information of my next updates =D **


	17. Chapter 17

"Zoey! Hurry up." Aphrodite yelled from downstairs.

"In a minute!" I yelled back.

"Ok, we are going to be there about an hour, Darius is taking us, and I have my cell phone. Can you let me go now?" I asked Stark who didn't want me to go without him, though if he came he would burn so he'd have to stay.

"Cell phone on?"

"Yep. Don't make so much drama, I will be fine. And I promise to call you when I get there, and when I am on my way back."

"Fine." he said handing me my purse.

"Thanks, be good and don't burn yourself." I said kissing him.

"Will do, be careful and don't get yourself into trouble." he said kissing me again.

"Will do. Now I got to go before Aphrodite comes to get me." I said walking outside the room.

"Fine, remember to call 'kay?" he said as I walked away.

"Will do!" I yelled as I ran downstairs.

"Finally, he sounds more like your dad than your boyfriend." Aphrodite said as we walked outside the dorm.

"He is just protecting me."I said as we walked towards the car were the twins and Darius were waiting for us.

"He takes it too seriously."

"There you are! What took so much?" asked Erin as we jumped in the car.

"Yeah, thought you were on your way here about ten minute's ago." continued Shaune.

"Over protective guardian didn't want to let Zoey go." Aphrodite said kissing Darius' cheek.

"Oh, yeah that explains." said Shaune.

"Yeah, to bad being a red vampire and all the sun issue." agreed Erin.

"Well anyways, let's go!" I said.

The ride wasn't long; we basically just sang along the radio on the whole way there and once we got there everything happened kinda fast.

The twins pushed me towards a store whose name I couldn't even see.

Then they started grabbing cloth and shoes.

And finally they locked me in the fitting room with about ten or more outfits to try on.

Before I started changing into all the cloth I decided to call certain person that would never let me come out in daylight if I didn't call.

"Everything ok?" Stark said from the other side of the phone.

"Yep, the twins let me some fitting work so I just wanted to tell you that everything's fine until now before I start."

"Ok, fine just remember to call if anything goes wrong."

"Stark, if something goes wrong what will you do? You would burn in your way here. Plus nothing will go wrong and even if it does, us girls know how to take care, and Darius is also here remember?" I said trying to get some sense into his worried-for-Zoey mind.

"Fine, but still. I guess I will se you later, Drew and Cole want to come hang out a while."

"Ok, but don't _you_ get out of that room."

"I won't, so I guess you have to go now?"

"Yep, have lots of cloth to try on for the twins."

"K, bye then have fun."

"Will do, bye."

"Gosh Zoey Redbird, you've spent about five minutes just talking to him! Try on the cloth so we can go to another shop!" Aphrodite yelled from the other side of the fitting room.

"Ok! Sorry I am on it." I said striping of my cloth to change into a cute pair of jeans the twins got me.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a white t-shirt with a scarf that had about a zillion colors, and a pair of jeans.

"Can we see?" asked the twins.

"Fine." I said walking out.

"Hmmm, colors in the scarf look good with a plane but really cute t-shirt."

"And those jeans look definitely awesome on you." the twins said as they studied me.

"I think she should try something more sexy." said Aphrodite that was wearing a mini dress with some tight jeans, the whole look was great on her.

"Wow, nice outfit." I said smiling at her.

"All my outfits are great dear, now go try something else." she said pushing me back into the fitting room.

I tried on about seven different outfits, some were just great, others were not my style, but yet none of the outfit was the sexy type Aphrodite kept telling me to use.

"Try these on!" said Aphrodite handing me something from the other side of the fitting room.

I grabbed it and took a look at it.

It was a mini skirt, that was just the write size, not so slut type, and not the kind of such a good girl type. It was plain black but was really sexy and beautiful.

There was also a shirt, it was red, had just the right style for me, and looked great in compliment with the shirt.

I tried on the clothes and walked outside.

"Yep, I am a genus, you will make arrow boy crazy looking like that." Aphrodite said with a proud smile.

"I need to buy these, and I also need to get something to drink, where are the twins?"

"Brain share girls left to another shop, go change into your cloth and let's get out of here." Aphrodite said as I got into the room again.

I got into my cloth and left with at least five outfits to buy.

We visited a few other stores and were finally back into the car in our way home.

"'Aren't you supposed to call arrow boy or something?" asked Aphrodite.

"My cell phone died, forgot to charge it. Can anybody lend one please?" I asked from my spot surrounded by bags.

Aphodite handed me her phone and I made the call.

"Aphrodite?" Stark answered.

"Nope, Zoey. My phone died, sorry forgot to charge it. We will be right there."

"Ok, see you here."

"Ok bye." I said pressing the end call button.

We got there and everybody went their own ways with their own shopping bags.

I walked slowly, being a fledgling and all the sun should be a problem with me, though today I missed it, many memories of my life as a human came into my mind.

I loved this life, even if sometimes it sucked, but I missed some stuff of my old life too.

I remembered it all as I walked there, feeling normal for the first time in a while.

But good stuff don't last forever, especially when you are me.

"We meet again A-ya."

His cold voice swirled around me making shivers go down my spine.

I turned around and saw the person I less wanted to see in the whole world.

There, standing in front of me, was the in mortal, Kalona

**Hope you liked it! Remember too review! Just give click to the nice buttons that says REVIEW down there, and tell me is you liked the chapter! It's easy peasy! =D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Happy December = D ! Hope you like this chapter, remember to check on my profile for more information of my next update =)**

**Thanks to PurpleFlower626 for her idea! If any of you have any ideas of what you'd like to see next chapter just send me a message =)**

**Happy readings remember to review….**

_Stark_

"Does anybody know when they are coming back?" Cole asked like for a zillion time.

"No, but they will be back in a while, they were supposed to only go for an hour." I said doing my best not to yell.

"Just relax, anyways knowing our girls they will want to spent some time with their new cloths when they come back." Drew said to him.

My cell phone rang.

I picked it up, it was Aphrodite, thought Zoey would call but I stilled answered.

"Aphrodite?"

"Nope, Zoey. My phone died, sorry forgot to charge it. We will be right there."

"Ok, see you here."

"Ok bye." she said then the call ended.

"Are they here yet?" Cole asked.

"Zoey said they were close, they will probably be here in e few minutes." I said.

We waited for a few minutes, each of us lost in our thoughts.

Until suddenly they started hitting me; _fear, anger, surprise, pain._

Zoey's emotions felt like a slap, and soon I knew the reason for all those emotions to come from her, Kalona.

"Dude? Are you ok?" Drew asked.

"Zoey." I whispered.

"Oh shit." said Cole.

Stood abruptly, grabbed my bow and arrows and ran towards the door but suddenly someone grabbed me from the back.

"Where do you think you are going? You'll burn! The sun is out remember?" Cole said trying to pull me away from the door.

"So? She is in danger I have to go!" I yelled.

"But if you go you'll burn before you get to her!"

"I got an idea." Drew said taking the phone.

"What will you do, call her?" I asked sarcastically.

"Erin? I need you to do something for me. Believe me it is really important."

The seconds of silence wile Erin talked seemed to take forever.

"Can you and Shaune try to make some clouds? Enough like to evade the sunlight to burn someone? Tell you later just do it and fast, meet us in the girls' dorm."

Ok, I must admit it was a good idea.

Cole let me go and I didn't hesitate any longer I ran outside, the sun was still out, the clouds were forming but I think I might have still got some burns.

Anyways I didn't give shit about it.

"Stark! Go you'll burn!" Zoey cried as she saw me.

"Don't care. Get away from her!" I yelled to Kalona who was grabbing Zoey's arm tightly.

"I am not done talking to her." Kalona responded grabbing Zoey even firmer, spreading his wings and starting to move upper into the huge black clouds that were now covering the sun.

"Let me go! Fire come to me!" she commanded in a desperate intent to free herself from him.

However it just made him grab her even tighter.

I knew it wouldn't kill him, but at least it could bring him back down, I grabbed an arrow and threw it thinking about Kalona.

It went through Kalona's leg. The immortal fell; throwing Zoey into another direction.

And soon I was running as fast as my body allowed to catch Zoey before she fell.

I threw myself and catch her just before she crashed.

"Stark." she whispered shakily.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Stark, your burned." she whispered.

I looked at myself, seems to me my burns were a little worst than I thought, I hadn't even noticed how much they pained. And anyways I was still worried about my Zoey.

"It doesn't matter, are _you_ ok?" I asked again.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I am scared, but I am fine my arm hurts a little but it's not the big deal." she answered.

I turned around to meet Kalona, however he wasn't there.

"He must have filed away, Stark you are burned badly; we need to get you to the nurse." she insisted, running her finger down my back.

A storm of pain went through me; I bit my lip not to let her know how much it pained me.

"I don't want to go to the nurse, I don't like the nurses." I said.

"Well then Darius could help." she said standing up.

I sat there, not knowing I could really stand, but then I thought she couldn't know I was hurt that badly so I did.

And I regret it, goddess those burns were really painful!

"Stark! Are you ok? Maybe I should call Darius for him to come here, or-"

"I am fine, let's go inside." I said trying not to sound hurt.

We walked inside; Zoey asked me if I was fine just about every minute.

I managed to make her take me into our room instead of the living room, even if we had to go through the stairs.

"Be careful! I will call Darius." she said taking the phone.

"Zoey I am fine." I repeated for thousand time.

"No you are not, remember I can feel your strong emotions?"

Busted. How could I forget about that?

"It not that bad, and it was worth it." I said sitting on the bed.

"I don't think it was. You could have sent somebody else that wouldn't get burned." she said sitting next to me.

I pulled her into my arms.

"Stark I am hurting you." she said trying to move.

"It feels fine, I want you close even if it hurts." I said, burring his face in her hair.

We just stayed like that, holding each other carefully.

"Can't we leave you two alone for two minutes? Now arrow boy, how much did you burn?" asked Aphrodite as she entered with Darius at her back holding blood baggies and an emergency kit.

"Not much." I said.

"Much, how did you make it better when Steavie Rae got the burns?" Zoey asked.

"I had to let her drink from me, again." Aphrodite answered.

"No! I am not drinking from you, I am fine really." I said before Zoey could do something else.

"Stark, maybe you should, it will help you, plus you got them by my fault I want to help." she begged.

"No, they aren't that bad." I insisted.

"I will judge that, take of your shirt." she said.

I just stared at her, would she really make me?

"If he drinks from you then you won't need these, though if he doesn't spray these on the burns, and make sure he drinks some blood baggies. There are also some bandages if you need one for your arm, though it doesn't look to bad like to need one." Darius said placing all the stuff on a chair.

"Ok thanks Darius." Zoey said as they left.

Then she turned to face me.

"No." I repeated.

"Stark they won't get better until you have blood, and fresh blood is way better than blood baggies."

"Look, I am fine, they don't even hurt if I don't move, plus I am thinking we will see him again soon so you need all your energy for it."

"But Stark-

"No, I am doing it for you, I will be fine I just need some of those baggies and some sleep."

"Fine you are impossible! But let my spray that thing." she said taking a bottle of the kit.

"Fine."

_Zoey_

Stark took his shirt of exposing his now very burned back and shoulders.

He was so stubborn! If he had drank from me he would be ok by now, but no. He wouldn't even hear me when I suggested it.

I took some of the white creamy stuff and slowly placed it in his back.

He just tensed but didn't say anything.

"Does it hurt?" I asked trying to spray it as slowly as I could not to hurt him much.

"It is not so bad, almost killing myself with an arrow was more painful." he answered, though his breath was shaky.

"Spirit please go to him." I whispered.

He shuttered once and then relaxed a bit as I continued to place the cream.

"Better?" I asked.

"Much; thanks. Keep going it feels better."

I sprayed all the cream but still continued to slowly massage his back as we talked.

"What was he saying?" Stark asked.

"Not really saying, he was just calling me A-ya and telling me to go with him, that we could be together like we were before." I answered.

"Asshole." Stark muttered.

I smiled, "Thanks for saving me my stubborn guardian." I whispered kissing a spot in his neck were he wasn't burned.

"I will always save you, I live to protect you now." he said turning to face me.

I leaned so our foreheads were pressed against each over, "Thank you for everything you've done for me."

"You have nothing to thank me for, keeping you safe is the second thing I love the most." he whispered.

"And the fist one would be?" I asked in a whisper as our lips moved closer.

"That be you." he whispered before giving me a kiss I would never forget.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to all of you for the amazing reviews! You really make my day with them =D **

**Oh, and thanks for the ideas I promise to add them some way into my story I really liked them**

**Enjoy!**

_Zoey_

Next morning I was getting dressed to go see my grandma and the nuns, that had been moved here so we could make sure Kalona didn't do something to hurt them.

I had to go help with the rooms' re-arrangements for them to be comfortable for them.

I finished combing my hair and as quietly as I could tried to sneak out of the room.

Stark needed some extra sleep and I wouldn't need his help moving my grandmas stuff, so he could sleep some more.

But maybe he had radars or something because as soon as I opened the door his eyes opened looking at me questioningly.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Go to sleep, my grandma and the nuns are coming today and I have to help bring their stuff." I said kissing his forehead.

"And I can't help with that because?"

"Because you need to sleep." I answered.

"Well I am not sleeping right now so I could go with you." he replied.

"No, you need to rest if you are getting any better, plus I can do it and it won't take much." I pleaded.

"Will you be alone?"

"Nope, Lenobia is there right now, and after that I am getting something to eat with the rest, you can come to that but it's still early so go to sleep." I said pushing him lightly back into bed.

"Fine, you sound like my mother." he grumbled.

"Really? So after asking you to go to sleep your mother would do this?" I asked kissing him as I ran my fingers through his chest.

He shivered, "Not exactly, but I like this better, and I like even more that only you have my permission to do it."

"Lucky me." I said kissing him again.

"Now I got to get going. I will call you when we go to eat for you to join us ok?" I said from the door.

"Ok, goodnight." he said pulling a pillow over his head.

I smiled, "Goodnight."

"She is smiling like a jerk; someone had a nice night doing certain dirty stuff on bed with certain arrow boy." Aphrodite said as I walked downstairs.

"We didn't do dirty stuff Aphrodite, just kiss like every night and sleep, and I am not smiling like I jerk." I said defensively as we walked outside the dorms.

"So what are you doing about Erik? He comes back tomorrow you know."

I sighted, "Yes I do know, and I guess I have to talk to him before he comes talk to me."

"Good idea, in the other hand, what are you going to do about Kalona and the other bitch?" she asked.

"I have no idea about that. What can I do? Kalona is an immortal, can't really kill him, and I really don't think he can be change. Though he looked like he would do anything to go back to Nyx's side back in the otherworld maybe-"

"No, I mean, we are talking about Kalona, the chances that there is still a single particle of good on him are one in a million, so don't talk like if he can be changed." Aphrodite cut me off.

I sighted, "Yes I know, but anyways, how to kill him?"

"Don't really know. Anyways, lets go we got work to do and a nerd heard to meet."

Once there we said hi and started working like crazy. They would be arriving in an hour and we still had many things to fix and adapt.

I was naturally really happy to have them here; knowing Kalona wouldn't be able to use them against me made me have a little more peace.

Plus, I missed my grandma, and the nuns were also important for me since they had done so much for us.

So basically having them come, and working on the rooms for them was something I really enjoyed.

We were just done with all the work on the rooms.

The nuns and my grandma had all the stuff they could need in there, and the walls were made especially for them not to hear anything coming from outside, that way they could keep their normal live at day sleep at night lives.

I was really happy that my grandma would be safe, and the nuns too, I know it might sound weird having nuns in a house of night, but yet they would be safe and-

"Earth to Zoey!" Aphrodite yelled.

"Jeeeez, don't yell" I said shaking my head.

"Let's go!" Shaune said as she and Erin started walking.

"Yes, we are starving." Erin added.

"Ok, meet you there I have to call Stark." I said taking my cell phone out of my pocket.

"Fine, you and arrow boy hurry up, and someone call the other two or they'll miss breakfast with us." Aphrodite said walking away with Darius.

There was a storm of oks and everyone started walking.

I opened my phone and was about to call when I received a call.

"Stark?"

"Hey, I won't go have breakfast with you guys, I don't feel that good. Don't worry, it is not serious I just ate something bad, I don't feel like eating again, I guess will stay here, go eat without Me." he said from the other side of the line.

"Stark are you sure you are o-"

He hung off.

This was really suspicious, and there was no way I would let go until I found out what was really going on.

I went back into the girl's dorm after texting Aphrodite telling her I would take a while.

I went into my room and opened the door quietly, just to find-

**Tan Tan Tan! What did she find? Review to find out =D**


	20. Chapter 20

**I am sooooo sorry for taking so long to update, I promise to update next chapter really soon.**

**P.S. : thanks for the amazing reviews they really make my day =D**

_Zoey_

I am not sure what I was expecting when I opened the door, but this was definitely nothing compared to anything I could have ever imagined.

Everything was exactly the same way I left it, the bed was still in a mess, my pajama still in the floor, every single thing was exactly the same, but Stark was nowhere to be seen.

"Stark?" I called.

Not a sound, a movement, no nothing.

The bathroom door was open, and there was no sign of Stark in there either.

I got my phone and tried calling him, however his phone rang from inside a pillow, he had left it in the room.

"Stark?" I called again, but still there was no answer.

I went outside the room and tried to think of something to find him.

Maybe he had gone for a walk?

No, in his conditions I doubt he did.

_But I lose nothing on checking if he is practicing or something like that_, I thought trying to calm my already strongly reacting nerves.

I went into the archery room, or the room I called that because it was filled with the archery stuff; anyways I didn't see Stark there either.

I thought of the field, maybe he was already practicing.

I had just start to walk when my phone rang.

"Hey?" I answered.

"Zoey, are you ever going to come? What is taking you so long?" Aphrodite's annoyed voice came from the other side of the line.

"I am looking for Stark, he is not in our room, any ideas of where to find him?"

"Not one. Anyways don't expect us to wait like forever here."

"Its ok don't wait for me, I am going to continue to look for him see you later."

I walked into the field, there were a couple of fledglings hanging around but no Stark.

I was getting worried now.

I ran back into the girl's dorm and again into my room.

This time Stark was actually there, laying in bed with his eyes close, and breathing in small panting breaths.

"Stark? Are you ok?" I asked going, practically running, to his side.

"I told you I was fine, you didn't have to come for me."

"Came to see what you are up to, Stark are you ok?" I asked again.

"It is nothing." he said.

"Then let's go eat." I said standing up.

"I can't."

"You can't eat?" I asked somehow confused.

"No, I can eat, but I can't stand up." he said looking down.

"Why?" I asked even more surprised.

"The burns, they hurt when I move my back." he admitted softly.

"Stark! I can't believe you! If they hurt why did you move, it's the second time I come here and the fist one you were nowhere to be seen. I told you to drink from me to get better but you are so, so… Forget it, Stark you have to drink from me."

"Zoey I don't think-"

"It is not a question, you have to do so or I will make you."

Our gazes remained joined, his made it obvious the internal struggle I had caused.

Finally sighted and in a whispered said, "Fine, but don't expect me to take much, just the necessary."

I smiled, pleased with his final answer; I moved next to him.

Stark let out a sight and turned his head away from me. It wasn't precisely enjoyable to know he refused to drink from me, it actually felt horrible, wasn't I enough?

I could feel sadness growing from inside me, but I tried to push it away and concentrated on him, Stark.

I placed my hands in his warm neck, "Stark, if I am not good enough I am sorry, but you need this, if I caused it I want to fix it."

He turned almost instantly to face me, "It is not your fault, none of it, and don't you dare even think you aren't good enough, you are more than I deserve."

"But then why are you always refusing to drink from me?" I asked now looking desperately for answers.

He leaned closer to me so his lips were only inches away from mine, "It is because I love you, it's all because of that, I love you too much."

I precede my forehead to his and looked deep into his chocolate eyes.

"Stark, please, just this time, just when it is completely necessary like now." I pleaded softly.

He nodded once and placed a soft, yet breathtaking, kiss in my lips.

I made a cut in my arm with my nail and placed it in his lips.

His eyes closed and there was no more hesitation, his mouth locked in the cut and he drank.

Pleasure went through my body as he took my blood making both of us moan in complete pleasure.

I felt like my veins were on fire, but in a good way; I felt the need to be closer to him, to touch him.

However after a few gulps he took a deep breath and stopped, closing the cut.

"Hey that was-"

"I am fine now." he said quickly.

I placed my hand in the hem of his shirt, pulled it over his head and moved towards his back were the burns were supposed to be.

His back was again smooth and perfect just as usual.

I ran my fingers through it and placed a kiss in his neck, "Fine."

He took my hands and moved me slowly; somehow I ended in his lap with my face buried in his neck.

But I didn't mind, not at all; I moved my arms around him and placed soft kissed in his, once again, smooth skin.

"I love you Zoey." he whispered against my skin.

In that single moment nothing, not Neferet, or Kalona, not anything, just him, and that single moment we were living.


End file.
